SORPRESAS II
by angels46
Summary: Oliver se quedó prendado desde que vió los ojos de esa chiquilla de 11 años. Ella se mantenía terca, la respuesta era siempre no...Pasan los años, ninguno está ya en el colegio.Un encuentro casual hará que Oliver vuelva a la carga...OW&HG.Historia cortita
1. Prólogo

**SORPRESAS:**

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, se me acaba de ocurrir esta idea loca, el fic es un Oliver&Hermione. Ya había hecho mis pinitos con esta pareja en otros de mis fics, pero los separé. Esta vez es un fic íntegramente de ellos. Abarcará la época postHogwarts...Espero de verdad que os guste.**_

_**Como siempre, este mundo no me pertenece es de Rowling, yo solo pongo mi imaginación.**_

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

**1-****Prólogo:**

Oliver Wood era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Era un líder en Gryffindor, no tanto por ser el capital del equipo de Quidditch, no se puede negar que eso le ayudó mucho; sin mebargo, había algo que destacaba aun más. Era un chico que sentía cierta debilidad por la soledad. Tenía sus amigos, pero de momento no se le conocía novia. Cuando se le preguntaba acerca del tema, siempre decía que no había llegado la chica perfecta. Que ninguna despertaba mayor interes que el que puede provocar una chica guapa, la miras y ya está. Todas era superficiales, decían amar el Quidditch pensando que con eso se ganaban al muchacho, pero él odiaba que la gente fuera falsa por eso, tenía cierta tendencia a no confiar del todo en la gente que se le acercaba porque el era Oliver Wood, él quería que apareciera alguien que le viera sólo como Oliver, sin más.

Ese era su quinto año, de nuevo la ceremonía de selección, de nuevo caras nuevas pero ninguna interesante...

o0o0o0o

Los días pasaron, para su suerte, McGonagall había solucionado uno de sus problemas, ¡tenía buscador! Y no uno cualquiera, era Harry Potter, que aparte de ser El-niño-que-vivió, era uno de los mejores buscadores que había visto en su vida.

Lo curioso, era que algo aparte de ese chico había llamado su atención. Era una chica que siempre estaba discutiendo con él y el pequeño de los Weasley. Había algo en ella...pero no quería hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión...pero habia algo en esos ojos que le atraía.

o0o0o0o

Los años pasaron, Hermione creció y Oliver seguía prendado de esos ojos color miel, de su forma de decirle hola y adiós, de su forma de negarse a ir con el Hogsmeade porque no tenían nada en común.

-Tu adoras el Quidditch, yo lo odio-Argumentaba Hermione.

-Pues no hablamos de ello y punto-Contestaba Oliver.

-Wood, ¿cuánto tiempo eres capaz de aguantar sin nombrarlo?-Oliver lo pensó, realmente ahora que le habían ofrecido una plaza en un equipo...

-¡Haré un esfuerzo!-Proponía él. Ella sonreía y se iba hasta que Oliver volvía a insistir...

Su último año en Hogwarts, Hermione estaba en tercero. Entonces apareció un rival para él. Ese profesor. Hermione hablaba de él a todas horas, que si era muy inteligente, que si le prestaba libros, que si parecía triste...siempre Remus Lupin...él reconocía que era el mejor profesor de DCAO que había tenido pero...Hermione no reparaba en él.

Así, antes de abandonar definitivamente el colegio, de perder todo contacto con ella, Oliver se lanzó. Decidió usar todo su valor.

-Podemos hablar-Dijo él. Como no, Lupin estaba recomendándole un libro a Hermione.

-Espero que te guste, ya me contarás-Dijo antes de salir de la biblioteca. Oliver sentía la mirada de varias chicas, le seguían...

-Dime-Dijo ella.

-Preferiría que fuera en otro sitio-Dijo él.

-Estoy ocupada-Dijo ella, adentrándose en un pasillo, buscando un libro.

-Esta bien-Sin más Oliver la sujetó del brazo, la atrajó hacia él y la besó. Notó que era su primer beso, frenó su ímpetu, esperó a que ella respondiera. Hermione no sabía que hacer...Respondió tímidamente.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade?-Preguntó el chico.

-Ccr-creo que podré ir-Dijo ella. Oliver sonrió.

o0o0o0o

Años más tarde, Oliver volvió a verla. Estaba en el descanso de la temporada. Dando un paseo por el Londres muggle. Allí estaba ella. Rodeada de niños. Oliver sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Él ya tenía 25 años y ella sólo 21 y ¿tenía 2 hijos?...los recuerdos de ese día sus años en Hogwarts se asaltaron...

Se acercó a ella, tenía que saber la verdad.

-Hola-Dijo él con una sonrisa. Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-¿Hola?-Dijo ella confusa. Uno de los niños espezó a taparse la boca, a tirar de la manga de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡Menuda tarde!-Dijo ella.

-¡Es él!-Dijo el niño emocionado. Hermione no entendía nada. El caso era que le recordaba a alguien...

-¡Es Oliver Wood! ¡El guardian!-Dijo más emocionado aun.

-¿No me recordabas?-Dijo él con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ehhh-

-¿Puedo pedirle un autógrafo tía?¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?-

-Toma-Dijo Oliver intentando ser simpático.

-Ronald les habla de ti como si fueras un ídolo-Dijo ella, mientras Hugo seguían dando saltitos...

-¿Qué tal todo?-Dijo mirando a los tres chiquillos. Ninguno se parecía a ella.

-Son los hijos de Ronald y Luna-Aclaró al ver como la miraba.

-Entiendo-Dijo él, estaba feliz.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Preguntó él, como años atrás.

-Estoy muy ocupada, tengo que llevarlos a su casa, recoger el vestido para la boda...lo siento-Oliver dejó de respirar.

-¿Tte casas?-Preguntó temeroso. Hermione sonrió.

-Dama de honor-Dijo ella, de nuevo se sintió feliz.

-¿Y esta noche tienes planes?-Insistió.

-Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿eh?-Oliver sonrió.

-No-Dijo él.-¿Qué me dices?-

-Pues...-

-¡Tia, debes decir que si!-Dijo Rose, la melliza de Hugo.

-¡Claro!-Añadió Hugo.

-¿A las ocho?-Preguntó él.

-Esta bien-Dijo al ver la cara de los niños. Oliver sonrió. Hermione empezó a caminar. De pronto Oliver se acordó de un detalle.

-¡Hermione!-Llamó.-No se donde vives-Dijo. Ella sacó un papel y un boli, apuntó algo en él y se lo entregó.


	2. Primera cita

**2-****Primera cita:**

-¡Hermione!-Llamó.-No se donde vives-Dijo. Ella sacó un papel y un boli, apuntó algo en él y se lo entregó.

Eran las 7.59h, Oliver se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Hermione. Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que le temblaba la mano a la hora de pulsar el botón del timbre. Miró su reloj, 8.01h, tenía que llamar, ya era la hora.

_Ding Dooong._

Hermione estaba terminando de arreglarse, es decir, poniéndose un poco de perfume y los pendiente, oyó el timbre. Se miró una última vez en el espejo, la conversación con Ginny y Luna volvió a su mente...

Fash Back:

-¡PAPÁ!-Dijeron Hugo y Rose al entrar en la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó su madre.

-Le hemos visto, ¿donde está papá?-Preguntó Hugo emocionado.

-Aquí estoy-Dijo Ron con Harry a su derecha-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Mira!-Dijo enseñándole el autógrafo de Oliver. Ron lo cogió, en su rostro aparececió una enorme sonrisa.

-Cuentame todo, ¡vamos!-Dijo cogiendo a su hijo y saliendo al jardín.-¡Rose!-Llamó su padre.

-La tía ha quedado con él-Dijo para luego salir corriendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijeron a la vez Ginny y Luna.-Explica todo, ¡ya!-

-Tus hijos me concertaron una cita con _él_-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, pues fuera de aquí, vete a preparar, a disfrutar de la noche...mañana queremos un informe completo-Dijo Luna empujándola hacia la salida-

Fin

_Ding Dooong..._Hermione reaccionó. Corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Hola! Lo siento por la tardanza, pasa, pasa.-Dijo Hermione. Oliver sonrió.

-Estas muy guapa-Dijo Oliver. Ella llevaba unos baqueros ajustados, una camiseta negra con un escote en redondo y un estampado en blanco. El pelo recogido en una coleta.

-Gracias, tu también-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Cojo el abrigo y nos vamos-Dijo entrando en la habitación.

_o0o0o0o_

Estaban en un restaurante, se reían. Algo que sorprendió a Hermione. Ella creía que seguían sin tener nada en común.

-¿Y tu qué haces?-Dijo él.

-Estudio, medimagia. Estoy en mi tercer año.-Explicó Hermione.-¿Qué tal va el Quidditch?-Oliver se sorprendió por la pregunta.-No me mires así, si pregunto es por algo...

-Ahora estamos en vacaciones, terminó la temporada. Ganamos.-Dijo con una sonrisa, emocionado. Hermione sonrió, realmente ese chico amaba su trabajo, amaba el Quidditch.

-Bueno...¿y qué fue de tu vida después de Hogwarts?-Preguntó Hermione para romper el silencio que se había creado.

-Me fui a jugar al Quidditch, estuve saliendo con Angelina pero...bueno no nos veíamos mucho y...en fin el mundo de los partidos...acabó con la relación.¿Y tu?-Preguntó él.

-Ayudé a Harry, tras la guerra empecé los estudio de medimagia y...poco más.-Dijo ella.

-¿Nada más? ¿Ningún chico por medio?-Dijo. Hermione negó con la cabeza. El pulso de Oliver se aceleró-¿E-er-eres lesbina?-Preguntó temeroso. Hermione se atragantó con el vino que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo ella-No, no lo soy. Simplemente no soy tan abierta como tu. Y si, hubo un chico- Dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo y salía enfadada del restaurante. Oliver se apresuró en pagar y en seguirla.

-¡Espera, Hermione!-Gritó.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo ella enfadada. Oliver lo supo en cuanto vio ese gesto, ese que tantas veces había visto cuando la molestaba en la biblioteca.

-Lo siento-Dijo él.

-Está bien, simplemente tocaste un tema doloroso para mi...-Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-No lo sabía-Dijo él con pesar, lo que menos quería era verla mal, ¡qué desastre!-

-Hubo un chico y ya no lo hay-Dijo ella molesta. Oliver se debatía entre preguntar o no, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

-¿Qué pasó?-Dijo él.

-Murió-Dijo ella apoyándose en el puente, mirando como el agua del Támesis pasaba bajo él. Oliver se sentía fatal, verla ahí, hundida...por su culpa, por hacerla recordar...

-Lo siento-Dijo él a su lado, cogiendo su mano. Hermione tardó en reaccionar, estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

Flash back:

-¡Vamos Herms! Llegamos tarde-Dijo un muchacho moreno, tenía unos ojos verde-azulados. El cuerpo era perfecto. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le gustaba a Hermione de él, era lo segura que se sentía a su lado.

-Ya voy, ya voy-Dijo ella mientrás terminaba de ponerse el vestido.

-Sabes que odia la impuntualidad...-Dijo él apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, observándola.

-Si, ya se que Draco Malfoy cree que todo es perfecto...-Dijo ella poniéndose una pulsera.

-Es el anuncio de su boda...¡claro que cree que todo es perfecto!-Dijo el chico.

-Ya, ya...vamos-Dijo ella empujándole. Sin embargo él no la dejó avanzar mucho...la besó, con pasión, con amor...-No que llegábamos tarde...Theo-Dijo ella sonriendo.

...

-Theo, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Hermione mientras le quitaba el periódico. Él se había puesto pálido al leer la noticia.-¡Theo!-Dijo de nuevo preocupada.

-Si, claro-Dijo él con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la ventana.-¿Esta casa está protegida, verdad?-Dijo él.

-Como todas-Contestó ella preocupada.

-N-no quiero que salgas de casa hoy-Dijo él levantándose y abrazándola fuertemente.-No hasta que lo atrapen-Dijo él para luego besarla-Después de eso salió de la casa.

Cuando volvió y no la vio se asuató.

-¡Hermione!-Gritó.

-Estoy en el baño-Dijo ella. Theo suspiró aliviado. Entró en el bañó, ella estaba enrollada en una toalla. Theo tragó en grueso. Simplemente estaba preciosa.

-Todavía no se sabe nada de mi padre-Dijo él, abrazándola.

-Tranquilo, no se por qué estas tan nervioso, nada va a pasar-Dijo ella, girándose en el abrazo.-¿Dónde fuiste?-Preguntó curiosa.

-A por una cosa que llevaba tiempo pensando...-Dijo él nervioso.-Hermione...yo...esto...-Hermione vio como el chico sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo, vio lo nervioso que esta, estaba igual que el día que la invitó a salir por primera vez, o como en su primer beso...

-¿Es lo que yo creo que es?-Preguntó nerviosa y emocionada.-¡Theo!-Dijo abrazándole, empezó a besarle el cuello-¡SI! Si, si, si-Decía entre beso y beso. Theo se relajó.

-¡Pero si no te pregunté nada!-Dijo él.

-Cierto.Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hermione, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-Dijo él. Ella sonrió.

-Si-Dijo para besarle de nuevo, pronto la toalla calló al suelo, la ropa de Theo fue poco a poco cayendo también. Solo había besos, abrazos, caricias, pasión, amor...

...

Theo y Hermione anunciaron su compromiso. Las chicas se llevaron a Hermione para celebrarlo y después regresó a su casa, tenía ganas de contarle a Theo que había visto el vestido perfecto, pero...

-¡TU!-Dijo un hombre impidiéndola entrar en casa.-¡Eres una maldita sangre sucia!¡Cómo te atreviste a mirar a mi hijo?!-Dijo clavando un poco el cuchillo que llevaba en el cuello de Hermione.

-¡Suéltala-Dijo separándole de ella. Después empezó un forcejeo, los aurores no tardaron en llegar y llevárselo. Solo Hermione se dio cuenta de algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre. El cuchillo estaba clavado en el corazón de Theo...

Fin

-Hermione-Dijo Oliver al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

-Eh-Dijo ella, unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.-Yo...lo siento Oliver, pero c-creo que regresaré a casa-Empezó a andar.-Nos vemos-Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Oliver se quedó mirando el lugar donde ella había estado hasta hacía unos segundos.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a su casa, sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas, rompió a llorar. Hacía ya un año de ese suceso, de su muerte. Todavía no dejaba de sentirse culpable.

Se dirigió a su habitación, abrió un armario, pero antes le quitó toda la protección que tenía. Empezó a mirar fotos, la rosa de cristal que él le había regalado, la corbata de Slytherin que usó un día porque se había confundido tras salir de prisa de las sala de los menesteres, no había dado más de diez pasos cuando él la abrazó, la besó en el cuello y le enseñó su corbata. Hermione enrojeció. Esa noche había sido su primera vez...después sacó el anillo...volvió a ponérselo y con él puesto y rodeada de fotos y recuerdos se quedó dormida.

o0o0o0o

Ron era ojeador de Quidditch, tenía un trabajo que le permitía disfrutar de su familia.

-Oliver, ¿qué tal? Ya me enteré de tu cita...-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ronald-Dijo él.

-¿Tan mal fue?-Preguntó Ron preocupado. Oliver era el primer chico con el que Hermione salía desde Theo.

-La cagué-Dijo entristecido.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Preguntó más preocupado.

-Yo no sabía lo del chico ese, no sabía que había muerto...-Dijo él desesperado.

-Oh-Dijo Ron.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará-Dijo Ron más tranquilo.-Ve a verla-Oliver le miró con una cara que decía claramente ¡tu estás loco!-¡Ve!-Ordenó

o0o0o0o

El timbre sonaba pero Hermione no lo oía. Estaba en la bañera, con unos tapones puestos en los oídos. Mirando el anillo...

Ginny sabía la contraseña, la puerta se abrió. Empezó a buscarla por la casa. Al entrar en su habitación se preocupó. Miró las fotos, los recuerdo...Entró en el baño, la vio con la mirada fija en el anillo.

-Herms...-Dijo llena de tristeza. Hermione se giró por el contacto.

-Ginny...-Dijo ella.

-Eso ya pasó, fue hace un año...no puedes seguir viviendo de recuerdos...-Dijo ella.

-Lo se-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué tal con Oliver?-Preguntó sentándose en el borde de la bañera.

-Ni bien ni mal-Dijo Hermione.

Al rato, ambas estaban desayunando, el timbre sonó.

-Hola-Dijo Ginny feliz de verle.-Mira que bien, yo ya me iba-Dijo cogiendo su bolso y cerrando la puerta.

-Hola-Dijo Oliver.

-Hola-Dijo Hermione. Silencio largo e incómodo.-¿Has desayunado?-

-No-Mintió el chico.

-¿Café?-Dijo ella.

-Me encantaría-Silencio de nuevo.-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la comida?-Preguntó.

-Verás Oliver...eres muy agradable pero...

-Son las 10, en cuatro horas vengo a buscarte-Se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo...como veis, Hermione no está muy dispuesta a iniciar una nueva relación, vive en sus recuerdo y en la culpa...Ahi teneis los oponentes de Oliver...**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por vuestro apoyo!!Paso a contestarlos:**_

**Atenea 92:** si, no hay muchos fics de esta pareja...espero que te guste!!Besos!

**Iskal:** jaja, que honor, el primer fic de esta pareja y lees este, wow. Si, se que dejé cosas en el aire, pero era el prólogo, jaja. En este capítulo tienes alguna explicación. besos!

**RociRadcliffe:** gracias!!Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic!Si, no hay muchos Olivers por el mundo...jajaja.Besos!

**Cynthia:** gracias!jaja, espero que te guste como sigue.Besos!

**Wizrd Boy Master:** hola, siento decir que yo no soy muy Ron&Hermione...el tuyo?como firmaste como anónimo no puedo entrar en tu pag, dejame la dire de tu fic y me paso. Me alegra que te gustara!Besos!

**Amaia:** hola!!te gusta la pareja?jaja, me alegro!Muchas gracias por pasarte tmb por este fic!Besos!

**Kitty-15:** gracias!Si, empecé con intriga...jajaja.Besos!

**Natt:** gracias!lo de pronto...puff ha sido imposible!!Siento la espera!Besos!

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo, muchos besos y sed felices!**_


	3. ¿Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas?

_**Hace poco, a decir verdad esta mañana mientras iba en el tren de camino a la universidad, sin nada nuevo que leer decidi empezar de nuevo uno de mis libros favoritos, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. Por ese motivo y para homenajear a los MERODEADORES empezaré a partir de ahora los capítulos con una de las frases que mejor les representa:**_

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_**Ahora si que si, ¡qué disfruteis el capítulo!**_

**3-****¿Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas?**

En cuanto Oliver salió por la puerta y pasó el tiempo "prudente" el timbre de la casa de Hermione empezó a echar humo.

-¡Ya voy!-Abrió la puerta de un no muy buen humor.-Pero que...-

-Cuenta, cuenta-Allí estaban Ginny, Luna y Pansy.

-No nos mires así, reunión de chicas-Dijo Luna.

-Si, ya es hora de que salgas, te libres de los recuerdos-Añadió Ginny.

-O que no se libre, no queremos que pierda la memoria pero que ¡viva! Theo era mi amigo, como un hermano para mi, también lo pasé mal, reconozco que sin el apoyo de Draco...yo también estaría sumida en mis recuerdos pero es hora de vivir y Oliver puede ser el chico-Dijo Pansy mirándola fijamente.

-Lo se, pero...-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Siempre hay un PERO!-Dijo Luna sentándose en el sillón, más bien tirándose en él.

-No tenemos nada en común, el adora el Quidditch y además ese mundo, lleno de modelos y chicas despanpanantes...no creo que tenga futuro...-Razonó la castaña.

-Y también puede caer un meteorito y destruir la Tierra-Dijo Ginny imitando a Luna.

-Eso suena a miedo, no es por nada, señorita valiente-Pansy de nuevo.

-Sonará a lo que querais pero ayer la cena fue un desastre, voy a escribirle y le diré que no puedo ir a comer, que mi madre me necesita para...¡para comprar unas cortinas! Si, eso es-

-De eso nada-Pansy interrumpió.

-¿He oído comida?-Las tres se miraron cómplices.-¡A ELEGIR MODELITO!-

-No tienen remedio.-Dijo Hermione derrotada...

o0o0o0o

Las dos en punto, Hermione estaba nerviosa, seguía pensando que esa cita no era una buena idea...y encima el vestido a la altura de la rodilla que llevaba, informal si, pero vestido de igual forma le parecía demasiado...

_Ding dooong_. Ese sonido marcaba la hora de la verdad...

-Ho-hola-Dijo Oliver sin palabras al verla.

-Hola-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Es-estas pre-preciosa-Dijo él embobado.

-Gra-gracias-Dijo ella sonrojándose.-Tu estas muy guapo- _Venga Oliver, deja de parecer idiota, di algo sin trabarte._

-Quizás debería haberte avisado, vamos a mi casa, he cocinado yo...-Dijo con pesar al ver lo guapa que se había puesto.

-¿Cocinas?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Si, suelo comer y eso...-Dijo él con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Ja,ja, ja, que gracioso...-

-Bueno, vamos, que sino se va a quemar-Salieron de la casa y Oliver cogió su mano, Hermione sintió como se separaba del suelo. Al volver a notar tierra firme, se encontró delante de un precioso chalet, con su jardín, su ¿perro? Eso era un perro, oh, oh...

-O-oliver-Dijo paralizada.

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo?-Dijo él preocupado.

-Ve-veras...no me gustan los perros-Oliver se sorprendió.

-Pero si en tercero y cuarto estabas siempre con uno negro...-_Si, pero ese perro era Sirius, pequeño __detalle._

-Era una excepción-

-Bueno, tu tranquila, ven-Dijo pegándola a él. _¡Qué calor hace! _

Hermione se sonrojó como hacia años no hacía. _¡Oh Dios mio! Que brazos...Respira Hermione, solo es un perro, no pasa nada...que el te este abrazando asi tampoco importa..._

-Gracias-Dijo ella una vez estuvieron dentro de la casa.-¡Es preciosa!-Dijo al ver la entrada.

-¿Te gusta?-Dijo él encantado._ Perfecto Oliver, te acaba de decir que es preciosa...¡claro que le gusta!_-Pasa, pasa- Según avanzaba se sorprendía más, había fotos del equipo, con premios, alguna portada en revistas...él en Hogwarts con sus amigos...

-Realmente tienes buen gusto para la decoración-_Igual que Theo...no, no pienses en él..._

o0o0o0o

Oliver cocinaba realmente bien...era atento, educado, guapo...¿qué más podía pedir?

-Cr-creo que te debo una disculpa, por lo de ayer-Dijo el castaño.

-Yo soy quien debería pedir disculpas, tu pretendías ser simpático y yo...estaba a la defensiva.-Contestó ella.

-Siempre se puede solucionar con una cita-Propuso él.

-Claro, por eso estoy aquí.-

-Y yo que penseé que era por mi encanto...-Risas.

El tiempo pasó volando, hablaban sin parar, se reían...

-¡Vaya! Si ya es de noche-Dijo Hermione sin creérselo.

-Pues nada, ¿me ayudas con la cena?-Propuso él.

-¿Con la cena?-

-Claro, es de noche, seguro que tienes hambre...eres mi invitada...-

-Claro, pero...seguro que tienes cosas que hacer...-

-¡NO! Quiero decir, que estoy haciendo lo que quiero, estar contigo-Bum, la cara de Hermione era un tomate.

o0o0o0o

Estaban en la cocina, preparanda masa para hacer pizza, con las manos pringadas de harina, Oliver estaba muy gracioso de cocinero...

-Espera no te muevas, tienes harina en la cara-Dijo Oliver para limpiarle la mejilla. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que su mano tenía el triple de harina. Tras ese inocente gesto, empezó una verdadera batalla campal que acabó con ambos blancos, tirados en el suelo y con sus caras demasiado cerca...

-Gané señorita Grenger, ¿cuál será mi premio?-Dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría el mismísimo Polo Norte...Hermione cogió un poquito de harina del suelo y se la huntó en la mejilla.

-Se equivoca señor Wood, yo gané y quiero mi premio-Dijo ella.

-Sin problemas-Tras eso, él la besó. La besó sueve, incitándola a más, a que el beso se volviera más pasional. Por primera vez en un año, Hermione dejó de pensar, se dejó llevar y de que forma...Oliver pronto había empezado a usar sus ágiles manos, subían por sus piernas, adentrándose en el vestido, acariciando sus muslos.

-Mmm...Ol-oli-oliver-Dijo ella en un gemido. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba así con un chico, que no recibía una caricia, un beso...Oliver no pasó por alto que ella estaba disfrutando y se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos, besó su cuello, bajó un poco el tirante derecho del vestido...ante eso, fue Hermione la que se puso arriba. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se quedaron prendados, sus ojos reflejaban deseo...Se acercaron de nuevo para besarse pero Hermione se paró en seco.

-¿Qu-qué pasa?-Dijo Oliver confundido. _¿Habré hecho algo mal? No puede ser, esa mirada...esos ojos expresaban tanto o más que lo que seguramente expresaban los mios..._

-¿N-no hueles a quemado?-_Hombre, yo estoy bastante...caliente pero de ahi a..._

-¡EL HORNO!-Gritó. Con ese grito toda la pasión se fue por donde había venido..._¡Maldito horno! Dios, ¿y ahora que narices hago yo con mi amiguito? _Pensaba Oliver intentando que Hermione no notara su excitación...Hermione por su parte sintió como la realidad le pegaba de lleno, enrojeció, no podía creer que si el horno no estuviera encendido y hubiera interrumpido el momento en esos momentos ellos seguirían en el suelo de la cocina, con bastante menos ropa..._¡¿Qué narices has hecho?! ¡Pensará que eres una fresca!_

Ambos estaban algo cohibidos.

-Ejem, cr-creo que debería irme-Rompió el silencio Hermione.

-¿Irte?, ¿por qué?-Dijo él acercándose.

-Por-porque en fin...-_¿Qué coño digo yo ahora?-_y-yo no qui-quiero que piensen mal de mi, Oliver...

No se que hubiera pasado si el hor-horno no llega a estar encencido-_De pronto la imagen de su madre contándole el cuento de la culebra y la cueva le vino a la mente, ¡claro que lo sabes...-_y yo no soy así...-

-Bueno yo tampoco quiero que pienses que soy un prevertido o algo así, pero creo que fue algo que surgió-Hermione alzó una ceja-Me refiero a que, en fin, tu, yo somos jóvenes y bueno cr-creo que estas cosas pasan...-_Genial, lo estas arreglando, ¡ahora va a pensar que solo buscas sexo!-_

-No me malinterpretes, tu a mi me gustas y...-Hermione dejó de oir el resto._ ¡Le gustas! ¡le gustas, le gustas, le gustas...! ¿Y él a ti? Desde luego besa como un dios y ¡oh dios mio! Eso es..._

Sin embargo los pensamientos de Hermione se vieron interrumpidos porque se percató de que Oliver había notado en que parte de su anatomía se había fijado y por primera vez desde sus encuentros vio como el chico enrojecía.

-Esto...yo...-Hermione empezó a hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reirse, era una situación de lo más graciosa...

-¿Estas segura de que quieres irte?-Preguntó él.

-Yo...-En el fondo empezó a sonar Fix you, de Coldplay-¿mi móvil?-Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Si?-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Dónde estas?-Voz inconfundible de Ginny.-¿No estarás llorando por las esquinas, no?-Luna.-Tks, tks Luna...¿no habremos interrumpido algo, verdad?-Pansy. Menos mal que por el móvil no podían ver la cara de Hermione...

-¿Interrumpir?-Dijo ella.-No,no, ya iba para casa-

-Perfecto te estamos esperando desde hace dos horas...pero yo ya me tengo que ir que Draco me está esperando...-Dijo Pansy.-Y nosotras tenemos cena con Ron y Harry...mañana nos cuentas. Besos.-_Pipipipipi._

-Será mejor que te acompañe, por el perro y eso-Dijo Oliver dando por perdida la noche.

-S-si claro-Dijo ella.

-Aunque si quieres podemos dar un paseo-Dijo él.

-Vale-_Que efusiva...él te dice que le gustas y tu le contestas como si le estuvieras perdonando la vida..._

o0o0o0o

Paseaban por Hyde Park, la luna estaba preciosa, corría una pequeña brisa, se estaba genial.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Hermione.

-¿El qué?-Dijo Oliver.

-No, nada pensé que...nada, una tontería.-

Después de eso, Oliver le acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.

-¿Soy merecedor de otra cita?-Preguntó.

-Creo que si-Dijo ella.

-Perfecto, te aviso cuendo regrese, mañana viajo a Australia, una campaña publicitaria...-

-De acuerdo, buenas noches-Oliver no pudo soportarlo más, la besó.

-Buenas noches-

o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny y Harry estaban dormidos, al final la cena se había alargado demasiado...

-Ssshhh, yo se lo digo-Dijo James.

-No, yo, yo lo he vizto-Dijo Lily.

-Pero yo soy el mayor-

-¡Jamezzzz!-Ginny pegó un bote que casi le deja pegada al techo.

-¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?-Dijo asustada.

-¡La tia sale en el periódico!-Dijo James.

-¿La tía que?-Dijo Harry entre un enorme bostezo. Ginny cogió el periódico que le tendía su hijo. Allí estaba Hermione, con el brazo de ¡Oliver! Rodeando sus hombros...

-Dame el telefóno, Harry-Dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué tanto alboroto?-Dijo Harry antes de que se le desencajara la mandíbula.

_**¿La nueva conquista de Oliver Wood?**_

Ese era el titular, debajo una foto junto a Hermione...

-¡¿Has visto el periódico?!-Dijo Ginny.

-Ginebra, ¿me has despertado para ver si he leído un absurdo periódico?-Dijo Hermione.

-Si, ¿para eso convocas la llamada común?-Añadieron somnolientas Pansy y Luna.

-Me has despertado, Weasley-Dijo Draco.

-Te recuerdo que soy Potter ahora-

-Si, si, lo que sea, pero yo quiero dormir-Dijo Draco.

-A ver ya tengo el periódico-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Y nosotras!-

-Ir a la página 73-

-Aahhhhhhhhhh-Hermione.

-¿Con qué no interrumpimos nada, eh?-Pansy.

-Vaya, Harmione, que sorpresa, ya era hora, pero ahora QUIERO DORMIR-Dijo Draco para luego colgar el teléfono.

-Estoy sin palabras-Luna.

-Ya estoy chicas-De nuevo Pansy.-¡Qué hombre!-Risas.-Bueno, al tema, estamos en diez minutos en tu casa-

-Pero...-Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, habían colgado. Seguía impactada. _¿Nueva conquista?_

_¡Oh Dios mio, por qué! Lo que le faltaba, salir en un maldito reportaje de Rita..._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, puedo decir que de nuevo tengo algo más de tiempo, vuelvo a estar de prácticas, pero de momento no tengo exámenes asique podré dedicar más tiempo a escribir...o eso espero.**_

_**Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo. Paso a contestar a los reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!!DE VERDAD, ME HACE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO A PESAR DE QUE EL TIEMPO ESCASEA. **_

**Cinthia:**_ gracias!!Jaja, bonitho, jaja. Veo que te gustan las palabras con th. Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste el fic. Besos!_

**Blahys:**_ BIENVENIDA!!Te gustaron?Gracias!!Si, la historia continuará, tu tranquila. Besos._

**RociRadcliffe:**_ si, Herms fue algo dura con él, pero la realidad es que ella tiene miedo, miedo de volver a enamorarse y sufrir, porque la muerte de Theo fue muy dura, el chico que amaba, asesinado para ella por su culpa dias después de decir que se iban a casar...un golpe muy duro. Yo, de momento tampoco he podido dejar escapar un Oliver Wood...aunque dudo que lo hiciera si pudiera, jajajjajaja, besos!_

**Sabrinablack1990:**_ ya sabes que yo y las parejas raras somos un gran equipo, jajaja. Si, algo trágico el comienzo...lo se. Besos!_

**Afri PoTter:**_ BIENVENIDA!!Veo que Theo ha llegado al fondo de los corazones, una muerte triste lo se...fui mala...pero bueno ahora seré bueno, no más muertes. Me alegra el verte por aquí. Besos!_

**Natt:**_ eso del primer amor...dificil, no sabria responderte...gracias por tu rr, me alegra que te guste, besos!_

**Choconinia:**_ BIENVENIDA!!wow, me alegra mucho verte en otro de mis fics!jaja. Tendremos un final feliz, no seré mala. Besos!_

**Amaia:**_ BIENVENIDA!!Gracias por pasarte por este fic también. Sobre Oliver, te adelanto que lo de la mala suerte va a ir un poco con él...no digo más. Besos!_

_**Y ahora para terminar mi homenaje a mis queridos merodeadores, en especial a Sirius y a Remus:**_

_**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**_


	4. Eres idiota, Wood

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_**Aviso, este capítulo es un poquito hot.**_

**4-****Eres idiota, Wood:**

-Pero...-Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, habían colgado. Seguía impactada. _¿Nueva conquista?_

_¡Oh Dios mio, por qué! Lo que le faltaba, salir en un maldito reportaje de Rita..._efectivamente, a los diez minutos el timbre sonó. ¿_La nueva conquista de Oliver Wood?_Esa maldita frase no dejaba de sonarle en la cabeza.

-Bien, cuenta, cuenta-Dijo Pansy tendiéndole una bolsa con churros.

-Aquí esta el chocolate...-Dijo Luna feliz.

-Yo solo traigo mi presencia-Ginny.-¿Qué pasó?-

-¡Nada!-Dijo Hermione molesta.-Odio a Rita-

_Ding dong_

-¿Esperas a alguien?-Dijo Pansy.

-No-Al abrir la puerta las cuatro se quedaron heladas.

-Bueno, gracias por el desayuno, nos vemos-Dijo Pansy arrastrando a Luna y Ginny fuera.

-Adiós-Dijo él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó ella molesta.

-Hermione...yo no sabía nada-Se disculpó Oliver.

-Ya claro-Dijo abriendo la puerta.-¡Fuera!-Dijo pillando a Ginny y Luna con orejas extensibles. Cerró la puerta, puso un hechizo silenciador y miró con furia a Oliver.-¿Nada? Es curioso, ¿lo has leido?-Dijo ella tirandole el periódico. -¡Mira-Dijo quitándoselo-_La señorita Granger puede ser catalogada como una cazadora de jugadores de Quidditch, permítanme recordarles que en su cuarto curso mantuvo una relación con Viktor Krum..._¡Es una bruja!-

-Hermione, tu también lo eres...-Dijo Oliver divertido.

-Oh, perdona, me expresaré mejor, ¡es un zorra entrometida y mentirosa!-Después miró intensamente a Oliver-Y tu...tu eres idiota, Wood-

-Hermione...-Comenzó el chico.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-De verdad, yo no sabía nada. Ahora mismo debería estar en una sesión de fotos y estoy aqui-Dijo Oliver.

-¿Y?-Se giró para mirar por la ventana.

-¿Cómo que y? ¿Es que no entiendes nada? ¡Tu me importas!-Dijo girándola.-Me da exactamente igual lo que diga ese maldito periódico, me importa lo que tu piensas...-Silencio-Hermione...tu...¿tu no pensarás que lo que dice ahí es cierto?-Preguntó temeroso.

-No se que pensar-Dijo Hermione evitando su mirada.

-Pero...-

-¡Qué quieres que piense, Oliver? No nos veíamos desde Hogwarts...-

-Te olvidas del mundial-Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano, como si espantara a una mosca.

-Demasiado tiempo...tu has cambiado y yo también. Nos hemos visto dos veces y siento decirte que una fue un completo desastre y en la otra aparece esto-Dijo señalando el reportaje-

-Bueno...cierto que no ha salido todo de la mejor forma posible pero...hay cosas buenas-Dijo acercándose a ella.-Ayer no fue tan catastrófico...¿no crees?-

-Oliver...-Advirtió.

-¿Qué?¿Acaso es mentira?-Hermione enrojeció-Mira, dentro de tres días, tengo un partido amistoso...piensátelo durante ese tiempo, te mando unas entradas y si vas al partido es que la respuesta es si, sino pues...espero que vayas-

-¿Respuesta?-

-Si, respuesta a que quieres intentarlo, a que no seas una _conquista, _a que seas la única chica en mi vida.-Hermione abrió los ojos, los brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y en su boca apareció una O.

-Yo...esto...yo-Empezó sin saber que decir.

-Shhh, dentro de tres días. Ahora me voy, que el fotógrafo estará volviéndose loco-Le dio un tierno beso en los labios-Luego te envío las entradas-Tras eso, se fue.

o0o0o0o

Cuando el timbre de su casa estaba a punto de echar humo, Hermione reaccionó, abandonó la postura de sorpresa en la que se había quedado tras la declaración de Oliver, se dirigió con pasos torpes a la puerta.

-¡POR FIN!-Dijeron las tres chicas.

-Nos estábamos preocupando, estaba a punto de creer que te había secuestrado-Dijo Ginny.

-¿Herms? ¿Qué ha pasado? Pareces un zombi-Dijo Pansy.

-Mejor otra cosa, ¿si? Odio los zombis-Añadió Luna.

-¡Di algo! ¿Es bueno, malo?-Dijo Ginny zarandeándola.

-No lo se-Dijo por fin.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-Dijo Pansy empezando a perder la paciencia-A ver...si ha habido declaración es bueno, si tu te has encerrado en tu coraza, es malo-

-En-entonces bueno-

-AAAAHHHH-Gritaron las tres a la vez.

-¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Vas a ser la futura señora Wood? ¿Ha sido una declaración bonita o al estilo del idiota de mi hermano? Sin ofender Luna, pero es que...-Interrogó Ginny.

-No ofendes, fue patética-Añadió Luna.

Hermione relató lo sucedido, Pansy aplaudió su actitud de chica dura.

-Hay que hacerlos sufrir un poco, pero ¡irás al partido!-

Ginny dijo que había sido demasiado cruel, que por lo menos tenía que haber correspondido al beso...

-Si le hubieras besado...¡te hubieras librado del partido!-

Luna no dijo nada, se quedó reflexionando.

-Herms, ¡tu odias el Quidditch!-Dijo tras un rato.

-Muy audaz, Weasley-Dijo Pansy.

-Gracias, Malfoy-

-Ya, no empeceis-Dijo Hermione. Siempre era así. Luna y Pansy "discutiendo", Hermione mediando y Ginny dispuesta a hacer unas palomitas y disfrutar del momento...hasta que la discursión la salpicaba y entonces Hermione se ponia seria y todo acababa.

-Esta bien...-Dijo Pansy no muy convencida.-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-No lo se-Dijo Hermione.-Es-estoy confundida-

_Ding doong_

-Hola, buenos días-Dijo un muchacho con uniforme-¿La señorita Hermione Granger?-

-Soy yo-Afirmó la castaña.

-Aquí tiene-Dijo entregándole un ramo de flores-Que tenga un buen día-

-¡Qué detalle!-Dijo Ginny-Disfruta ahora, luego se olvidan de ellos-

-Eso dilo por ti-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Algún día dejarás de presumir de lo perfecto que es Draco Malfoy?-Preguntó Luna molesta.

-Debe ser cosa de Slytherin, Theo era igual-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Ves?-Dijo Pansy.-Yo no tengo la culpa de que Potter y Weasley sean unos descuidados...-

-No son descuidados, son vagos-Dijo Luna.

-Y que yo sepa, Oliver no fue a Slytherin-Dijo Ginny.

-Y que yo sepa, Hermione no es la señora Wood, ¿o hay algo que no sepamos?-Dijo Pansy.

-Nada, sigo siendo Hermione Granger-Dijo aguantando la risa por la mirada de Pansy.

-Entonces, de momento no podemos juzgar si es o no un descuidado-Sentenció Pansy.

-¿Y qué pone en la tarjeta?-Preguntó Luna para cambiar de tema.

-Eso, eso-Dijeron a la vez Ginny y Pansy.

-Dice-Dijo poniéndose seria-Que dejeis de ser unas cotillas-

-Hermmmsssss-Dijeron con carita de pena.

-No, nada de truquitos, tu-Dijo mirando a Luna-tus hijos estarán pidiendo a gritos que vuelva su madre, porque Ron es un desastre en la cocina.-Luego se giró a Pansy-Y tu, no quiero que Draco venga a buscarte, el pequeño Sirius estará volviéndose loco mientras su padre le cuenta batallitas-Por último se giró a Ginny-Y James y Lily...-Se quedó pensando-Harry es un gran padre, pero querrá dormir que ayer trabajó de noche-Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas por el discurso de su amiga.

-Esta bien-Una a una le dieron un beso-Te recuerdo que hoy venías a comer-Dijo Pansy-Sirius lleva toda la semana diciendo que quiere ver a su tía Hermione-

-Y allí estaré-Dijo Hermione esquivando las manos de Ginny que querían hacerse con la tarjeta.

-Lily te querrá ver, ahora eres famosa...-

-No caeré en ese juego-Dijo abriendo la puerta.-Adiós-

Cuando por fin se quedó sola en casa, se sentó en el sofá, todavía llevaba el ramo en los brazos, lo colocó en un florero y se quedó mirando la tarjeta.

_Para que no dudes y me perdones_

_OW_

Por un momento se sintió culpable, quizás había sido demasiado dura.

o0o0o0o

Allí estaba, frente la impresionante mansión Malfoy. Llamó al timbre y oyó como alguien iba corriendo.

-¡Tiaaaa!-Dijo una mini copia de Draco pero con el pelo moreno, como su madre.

-¡Sirius!-Dijo Hermione cogiendo al niño en brazos.

-_Salez_ muy guapa en el periódico-Dijo jugando con sus rizos.

-Ya de pequeño eres todo un casanova-Dijo dándole un beso.

-Es un Malfoy, que esperabas-Dijo Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta del comedor.-Me alegro de verte, Herms-Dijo cogiendo el abrigo de la chica y dándola un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también-Contestó antes de corresponder el gesto.

-No _zeaz acapadadod_, papa-Dijo el niño.

-Hola de nuevo-Dijo Pansy.

-Tia, tia, t_ienez_ que _ved_ mi nuevo dibujo-Dijo tirando de ella escaleras arriba.

-Es un caso perdido, contigo delante, somo historia-Dijo dramáticamente Pansy.

-_Ez_ mi tia-Dijo el niño como si con eso aclarara todo.

-¿Dónde esta ese dibujo?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Ven-Dijo empezando a subir las escaleras.

o0o0o0o

Salió de la mansión Malfoy cuando estaba anocheciendo, se apareción unas calles antes de llegar a su casa, necesitaba el paseo, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Oliver esperándola.

-¡Sorpresa!-Dijo él con una sonrisa que casi la derrite.

-Ho-hola-Dijo ella.

-¿Te gustaron las flores?-

-Si, gracias-

-Al final he decidido traerte en persona las entradas-Dijo mientras Hermione abria la puerta. La realidad es que no pensaba invitarle a entrar pero la inconfundible voz de Rita preguntando al portero donde vivía la hizo cambiar de opinión y empujó al chico dentro.

-Shhh, no digas nada, ella debe creer que no hay nadie-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Ella?-Dijo en un susurro.

-Tu amiguita periodista-

-No decías que no hablaramos-Dijo otra vez susurrando.

-He puesto un hechizo silenciador.-Explicó. Oliver tenía una sonrisa ¿pícara?-¿Qué?-Preguntó.

-Me ha secuestrado señorita, Granger-

-¡No!-Dijo ella.

-¿Entonces puedo irme? Ahí te dejo las entradas-Dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-¡NO!-Dijo ella.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó él acercándose peligrosamente.

-Pues...esto...¿qui-quieres to-tomar algo?-Dijo cuando se vio acorralada.

-Mmm...puede ser-Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

-Oliver...-Dijo ella intentando que sonara firme, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Ayer dejamos algo pendiente...-

-¿Ayer?-Dijo ella haciéndose la despistada.

-Si, ayer-

-Ah, la pizza-Dijo ella.

-Mmm, no exactamente, pero eso también-Dijo para después empezar a besar su cuello.

-T-te re-recuerdo q-que es-estoy enfadada con-contigo-Dijo ella, luchando por no ceder.

-Lo se, por eso te he traido las entradas-Dijo él subiendo los besos al lóbulo de la oreja, obteniendo un largo suspiro por parte de la castaña.

-N-no me gus-gusta el Quidditch-Dijo ella-¿Por qué te iba a perdonar por unas entradas?-

-Porque si vas a ese partido significa que no solo me perdonas...significa mucho más-Dijo mirándola intensamente.-Para ganarme el perdón...¿qué te parece esto?-Dijo besándola.

_Ding doong_

-¿Señotira Granger?-Pregunto Rita.-¿Está en casa?-Rompieron el beso.

-Shhh-Dijo Hermione. Oliver obedeció en cuanto a estar callado, pero el cuello de Hermione le pareció demasiado tentador.

_Ding doong_

-Se que está en casa, el portero me dijo que la vio subir-Oliver fue desabrochando la camisa de Hermione. Ella estaba en shock, por una parte, las caricias de Oliver la estaban llevando al cielo y la voz de Rita la bajaba al mismo infierno...

-Ol-oliver-Dijo ella cogiendo sus manos.

-Dime-

-Es-esto no esta bien-Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo él.

-Po-porque...porque ¡ella esta fuera!-Dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Tu lo has dicho, fuera. Has puesto un hechizo silenciador, seguro que tener un amigo auror hace que esta casa este muy protegida...-

-Escóndase, pero mañana volveré-Dijo Rita.

-Se ha ido-Dijo para volver con su tarea. Al principio Hermione estaba reticente, pero pronto se dejó llevar, empezó a sacar la camisa de los pantalones de Oliver. Él siguió desabrochando la suya.

-Es-espera un segundo-Dijo Hermione dejando a Oliver a punto de besar la pared. Se encerró en su habitación, cogió su teléfono y marcó.

o0o0o0o

-¿Si?-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Puedes hablar?-Dijo Hermione.

-Si, Draco esta bañando a Sirius-

-Necesito ayuda-Dijo la castaña, esto preocupó a Pansy.

-Dime-

-O-oliver está en el salón y...-

-¡¿Qué!?-Preguntó.

-Pansy-

-Esta bien, escucho-

-En fin, él está aquí y...creo que no ha sido una buena idea llamarte-

-Hermione, no estas traicionando a nadie, deja de pensar, déjate llevar y disfruta. Siendo realistas, ese chico es un bombón y, o es un chasco, o promete ser un buen amante-

-¡Pansy!-

-¡Deja de ser una mojigara, sal al salón y disfruta del momento!-

-¿No traiciono a nadie?-

-¡No! Hace tiempo que deberías haber rehecho tu vida y otra cosa, usa protección, al menos que quieras un bebe-

-¡Pansy!

-Adios, disfruta la noche-

-Otra cosa, n-no digas nada de mo-momento-

-Soy una tumba-

Adiós-Colgó, ahora estaba el problema de salir de la habitación.

o0o0o0o

Abrió la puerta, miró pero Oliver ya no estaba allí. Oyó a alguien hablando fuera.

-Vamos, maldito ascensor-Abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¡Oliver!-Dijo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo molesto.

-¿Entras?-

-Creo que mejor no-

-Pe...-

-Has dejado mi orgullo por los suelos, ¿sabes?-

-Yo...-

-¿Qué he hecho mal?-Dijo mientras se colocaba la camisa.

-Nada-

-¿Entonces? Mira déjalo, mejor no quiero saberlo-

-Oliver-

-Hermione-En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Hermione tenía que hacer algo o él se iría.

-¿T-te llevas las entradas?-Preguntó. Las puertas se cerraron, él miró cabizbajo como había dejado que el ascensor se fuera.

-No creo que las quieras-Dijo en un susurro-Quizas tengas razón-Dijo pulsando otra vez para que viniera el ascensor-Quizás esta relación no tiene futuro...-Hermione cogió las entradas.

-Eres idiota, Wood-Dijo enfadada.

-Seguramente-

-Esto no es fácil para mi-

-¿El qué?-

-Dar una oportunidad a un chico, dejar de sentirme culpable por su muerte, no pensar que quizas si te doy una oportunidad te pase algo malo, aceptar volver a vivir-Al terminar, se llevó una mano a la boca, había dicho demasiado. Giró sobre sus pasos, no quería mirarle a la cara. Oliver estaba sorprendido, ahí estaba el problema, ¡no era él! Era miedo. Vio como se cerraba la puerta, corrió lo justa para impedir que se cerrara del todo...

-Pero...-No pudo decir más, Oliver la estaba besando. De todos los besos que habían compartido, ese era uno que nunca olvidaría, no era un beso que la incitara a la pasión, era un beso que mostraba ¿felicidad?

-Ti-tienes razón-Dijo Oliver recuperando la respiración y cerrando la puerta.-Soy idiota-Hermione sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien le besó. Haciendo caso del consejo de Pansy, dejó de pensar, dejo de vivir en los recuerdos y se dejó llevar...

La ropa fue cayendo a medida que avanzaban hacia la habitación de Hermione. Después de tanto tiempo, Hermione fue perdiendo su coraza, con cada prenda que caía, caían los malos recuerdos, los miedos. Oliver la recostó con sumo cuidado, mirar sus ojos era perderse en un mar de sensaciones, pero si una le gustó especialmente a Hermione fue la seguridad. Se recostó un poco para quitarle los pantalones, Oliver suspiró cuando ella le besó el cuello mientras desabrochaba el cinturón. Simplemente fue un roce en cierta parte de su anatomía, un roce al bajar la cremallera, pero no pudo resistirlo más. Se apoderó de su boca. Hermione gimió sorprendida.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de perder la cordura, su sujetador había desaparecido y Oliver colmaba de caricias sus pechos. Hermione arqueaba la espalda, suspiraba, gemía...Después desaparecieron sus bragas. Creyó llegar al climax al sentir cerca su aliento, pero solo podía ver chirivitas de placer con las caricias que estaba recibiendo, después de tanto tiempo, volvió a vivir un orgasmo.

Oliver no dejó tiempo para el descanso, volvió a besarla, a susurrarla palabras, a mirarla intensamente.

-Hermione...-Dijo el chico sin saber como preguntarlo.

-Si, Oliver, estoy más que segura-Ambos sonrieron, se besaron y mientras compartían ese beso, él la penetró, marcando un ritmo lento, que fue incrementando, llegando a ser desenfrenado.

Ambos llegaron juntos al climax, compartiendo la felicidad. Se quedaron abrazados y vencidos por el cansancio, Morfeo se apoderó de ellos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**RosenPassionFriut:** Hijaaa!!Cuanto tiempo!!Espero que todo este bien!!Gracias por el rr!!Me alegra que te guste el fic!Un beso enorme!!

**RociRadcliffe**: toma nota, toma nota. Si, Rita esta hasta en la sopa!!jajaja. Ya ves, Oliver tan dispuesto y preparado y el horno quemándose, para Hermione fue una decisión fácil, quemarse ella o romper el momento...Besos!!

**Danielablack**: BIENVENIDA!!Si, la muerte de Theo es muy triste, pero era algo necesario. Me alegra mucho que te gustaran los capitulos, espero que este tambien. Besos!

**Abril**: BIENVENIDA!!A mi tampoco me gusta Herms&Ron!Me suelen gustar parejas raras, estilo Herms&Oliver, Herms&Remus o Sirius, Herms&Draco, Blaise o Theo...Besos!

**Cinthia:** jajaja, si, otro amor nuevo. Gracias por pasarte.Besos!

_**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**_


	5. El peso de la fama

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**5-**** El peso de la fama:**

Oliver se despertó cuando notó que casi se caía de la cama. Hermione estaba abrazada a él. Sonrió al ver como la chica los había llevado a los dos al extremo de la cama donde se encontraban y como era ella quien le impulsaba al suelo. Colocó un mechón rebelde de la chica, como respuesta, Hermione rompió el abrazo y se colocó boca-abajo dejando espacio al chico que se recolocó en la cama. Cerró los ojos para intentar volver a quedarse dormido, pero estaba tan feliz que no podia conciliar el sueño. Dedicó su atención a observarla.

Así le encontró Hermione, mirándola con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días-Dijo Oliver. Hermione pestañeó, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de la noche anterior y como acto reflejo se tapó con la sábana hasta el cuello murmurando un "buenos dias" mientras comprobaba que efectivamente estaba desnuda y sus recuerdos, por lo tanto, eran reales.

Oliver empezó a reirse ante la actitud de la chica.

-Hermione-Dijo intentando retirar la sábana que ella agarraba firmemente.-Vamos, no hay nada que no viera ayer-

-Exacto, ayer-Dijo ella mientras enrojecía. Realmente no sabía por que se estaba comportando así, esa actitud tan puritana no sabía de donde la venía.

_Ding doong._

-Ya voy yo-Dijo Oliver sin parar de reirse. Hermione estaba a punto de respirar tranquila cuando analizó que Oliver, mejor dicho Oliver desnudo poniéndose sus calzoncillos, iba a abrir la puerta de su casa.

-¡Espera!-Dijo mientras se ponía lo primero que encontró, la camisa de Oliver.-Me-mejor voy yo-Dijo al ver que él se giraba quedando de frente, provocando que ella se deleitara con el cuerpo del chico.

_Ding doong._

Hermione ya estaba a punto de abrir cuando decidió mirar por la mirilla.

-Es ella-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué ella?-Dijo Oliver abrazándola por la espalda y empezando a darla besos en el cuello.

-Ri-rita Skeeter-Dijo de nuevo en un susurro.

-Olvídala.-Dijo él

-Señorita Granger, se que está ahí. Puedo publicar cosas suyas que no le gustarían, asíque abra la puerta-Dijo Rita.

-¿Me ha amenazado?-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo con Oliver.

-Hermione, no le hagas caso, pasa de ella, ignórala. Además hay cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que escucharla-Dijo atrayéndola hacia él.

-Pero...-Oliver la besó.

-Shhhh-Beso de nuevo.

-Per...-Hermione no puedo terminar, Oliver había empezado a subirle la camisa. Con ese simple gesto, Hermione se dio por vencida, mientras se dejaban caer en el sillón Rita volvió a hablar.

-Iré a avisar al portero, él me abrirá-

-No puede hacer eso-Dijo Hermione rompiendo el beso.

-Claro que no-Dijo Oliver volviendo con lo que estaba.

o0o0o0o

Oliver y Hermione preparaban el desayuno con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Puedes coger el periódico?-Pidió Hemione.

-Claro-Dijo Oliver. Hermione terminó de coger las cosas para ponerlas en la mesa. Oliver estaba buscando algún lugar donde esconder el periódico.

-¿Vienes?-Dijo Hermione mientras servia el café. Oliver fue, intentó parecer normal.-¿Y el periódico?-

-Oh, lo dejé en la cocina-Dijo levantándose.

-Ya voy yo-Oliver empezó a temerse lo peor.

-¡PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTO!-Efectivamente Oliver hizo bien en temer lo peor.

_Las artimañas de Hermione Granger:_

_Mis queridos lectores, recentemente publiqué en este mismo periódico la terrible noticia de que Oliver Wood había caido en las redes de dicha mujer._

_Como fiel periodita, allí donde hay una noticia, allí estoy yo. Dispuesta a investigar me dirigí a la residencia del señor Wood, lamentablemente me enteré de que no se encontraba en la ciudad, estaba cumpliendo con un compromiso publicitario. Así pues decidi ir a la otra fuente, el apartamento de la señorita Hermione Granger._

_Allí, no encontré a nadie pero no porque no haya presencia en dicho lugar, la señorita Granger se ha negado ha recibirme, el portero del bloque, sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesto a hablar:_

"_Siempre he dicho que esa chica no era de fiar, desde la muerte de su novio, la he visto usar, en varias ocasiones, filtros de amor. Es una pena que este haya afectado a Wood puesto que es un gran jugador y no se como, un filtro de amor, llegará a afectarle."_

_Tras este testimonio, tuve la obligación de investigar. Hermione Granger mantuvo una relación con Theodore Nott. Dicha relación le llevó a la muerte. Investigando, tengo otro testimonio:_

"_Es una pena para mi decir estas palabras, pero tras la muerte del joven Nott, Hermione Granger sufre un gran trauma que no dista mucho de la locura" Estas duras palabras son el testimonio de una prestigiosa doctora de San Murgo que me pidió que no revelara su identidad._

_Así, mis queridos lectores, ¿qué más esconde esta mujer tras su cara angelical?_

_Se despide hasta una nueva entrega,_

_Rita Speeker._

Hermione leyó en alto el artículo, Oliver tenía una pequeña sonrisa que se empeñaba en ocultar.

-Ni se te ocurra reirte-Dijo Hermione.

-No me ateveria-Dijo Oliver sin poder evitarlo.

-Mira Wood, me estas trayendo muchos quebraderos de cabeza-Dijo Hermione.

-Pero también buenos momentos-Dijo alzando una ceja.-Vamos Hermione, que más te da lo que ella diga-

-Ya lo sufrí en el colegio, acaba con tu reputación, por si no lo has leído dice que uso ¡filtros de amor!-

-Pues a mi me encanta que lo hayas usado-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Oliver...-

-Hermione...-Dijo mientras le quitaba el periódico.

o0o0o0o

Hermione salió a la calle como todos los dias para ir a la universidad. No habia dado tres pasos cuando un grupo de personas cargadas de cámaras de fotos empezó a cortarla el paso.

-Señorita Granger, ¿ha leido el periódico?-

-¿Qué tiene que decir de las acusaciones?-

-¿Realmente está traumatizada?-

Hermione se limitaba a decir un "perdón" o un "disculpen" para abrirse paso. Alguien tiró de ella, sacándola de la gran nube de periodistas.

-La señorita Granger no dirá nada, solo queda decir que ya se han tomado las medidas legales. Espero que los artículos escritos por Rita Skeeter no interfieran en la vida de mi cliente. Si nos disculpan...-Sin más desaparecieron. Cuando Hermione se sobrepuso del mareo que le causaba los viajes en compañia, miró a su salvador.

-Gracias-Dijo Hermione.

-No hay de que-Dijo Draco.-Me he tomado la molestia y el permiso de tomar acciones legales...-

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?-Dijo ella.

-Vamos, soy el abogado más joven, guapo e inteligente en ganar un premio a mi corta carrera...el caso esta ganado-Dijo sacándola una sonrisa.

-Oh, que gran placer ser cliente de tan buen profesional-Dijo ella.

-Te recuerdo que una carrera que se tarda cinco años en terminar yo la terminé en dos años y medio, defendí a mi padre y gané el juicio dejando al ministerio en dudoso lugar sobre la actuación frente a mortígrafos colaboradores...-

-Lo se, lo se y me alegro mucho por ti, pero no me apetece salir en los periódicos, leer mentiras de Skeeter y que mi reputación vuelva a ser el chisme de la comunidad mágica. Yo solo quiero que me dejen tranquila-Dijo ella.

-Lo se. Por eso las acciones legales. Anda, ve a ver a Sirius-Dijo dándola un abrazo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Abril: jaja, la herencia Black nunca morirá mientras esté en mis manos. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.Besos!

DanieleBlack: si, ya están juntos pero aviso que la principal enemiga de Oliver será la fama y como no Rita Skeeter. Besos!

Kambrin Potter: BIENVENIDA a otra de mis historias! Sobre la duda creo que te la contesté por el msn pero no lo recuerdo bien. Básicamente llamó a Pansy porque con la relación con Theo estaban muy unidas y con la muerte de él se unieron aun más porque ambas sufrieron con ella. Besos!

RociRadcliffe: bueno de momento no han aclarado los términos de su relación, recuerda que ella tiene que ir al partido puesto que con su presencia acepta ser la novia de Oliver. Besos!

_**Y como siempre, y últimamente algo repetitivo en todas mis historias, siento mucho, mucho, mucho el retraso. Espero poder actualizar más pronto ahora que estoy de "vacaciones" (ya no voy a la uni, pero trabajo...asique tengo más tiempo pero no todo el que me gustaria)**_

_**Muchos besos, muchas gracias por perder un poquito de vuestro tiempo en leer lo que publico, espero sea de vuestro agrado.**_

_**Mil gracias por los reviews que me dejais, siempre me hacen muy muy muy feliz.**_

_**Sin más que decir...**_

_**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**_


	6. El partido

**Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**6-****El partido:**

-Lo se. Por eso las acciones legales. Anda, ve a ver a Sirius-Dijo dándola un abrazo. En cuanto Sirius la vio, saltó de la cama ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Pansy, llevaba intentando levantarle diez minutos.

-¿Qué le haces a mi hijo? ¿Otro filtro de amor?-Preguntó mordazmente.

-¡Pansy!-Dijo Hermione ofendida.

-Lo siento, es que...¡llevo diez minutos para que se levante, el muy dormilón!

-Tienes que obedecer a tu madre-Dijo Hermione mientras Sirius jugaba con su pelo.

-_Zi, _ya lo_ ze_-Dijo el niño.-Pero_ ez _que_ ze eztá _muy bien en la cama-Ambas empezaron a reirse.

-¿Desayunamos?-Dijo Pansy.

-_¡¡ZI!!_-Dijo soltándose de Hermione y corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué tal ayer?-Preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bien-Dijo mirando a la pared.

-¿Bien?-Siguió investigando.

-Vale, muy bien-Dijo enrojeciendo. Pansy la abrazó.

-Me alegro-

-Mi _dezayuno_, mami-Dijo Sirius en la puerta de la habitación.

o0o0o0o

-Tengo una pregunta para ti-Dijo Hermione.

-Dispara-

-Como cliente...¿debería ir al partido?-Preguntó.

-Desde luego tendrás periodistas persiguiéndote por unas fotos o unas palabras, pero eso no es lo importante-Contestó Draco-¿Quieres ir?-

-Si, creo que si-

-¿He oido un si?-Interrumpió Pansy.-¡Eso es maravilloso!, vamos de compras-Dijo emocionada.

-Es solo un partido-Dijo Draco, pero observándolas cambió de opinión.-No es solo un partido- Dijo girando los ojos.-Mujeres...-Dijo cogiendo en brazos a su hijo.-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Tu madre y tu tía no volverán hasta el partido-

-¿Volar?-Dijo el niño con un brillo en los ojos.

-Pues vamos a volar-

o0o0o0o

A la salida de compras se les unieron Ginny y Luna. Pansy usó su inteligencia Slytherin y se fueron a Italia de compras. Cuanto más lejos de Londres, mejor. No quería que Rita cambiara la opinión de Hermione sobre su asistencia al partido.

-Siempre tienes que ser así-Dijo Luna.-Nos traes hasta Milan solo para que veamos lo super entendida que eres en moda-

-Os traigo a Milan porque Hermione necesita un modelito para esta noche-

-¿Vas a ir al partido?-Dijo Luna.

-Eso requiere de un modelito espectacular, luego llegarán las celebraciones...-Dijo Ginny. Pansy y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, si ellas supieran...-Así podremos saber si aparte de detallista el chico tiene otras cualidades-

-¡Ginny!-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué? Harry no será detallista pero en ese sentido...es perfecto-

-Obvio, tienes dos hijos que se llevan exactamente nueve meses-Dijo Pansy saliendo al rescate.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Draco no es tan dios del sexo como se dice?-Dijo Luna.

-Ya te gustaría a ti que ese fuera su defecto, pero Draco es simplemente perfecto-

-Alguna tara debe tener-Dijo Ginny.

-El orgullo-Se agarró al brazo de Hermione y la guió hasta la primera tienda: Dolce&Gabanna.

-Voy a un partido no a una pasarela-Dijo Hermione.

-Obvio, primero al partido, para eso hay otras tiendas, pero luego está la cena de celebración...-Comenzó a decir Pansy.

-¿La cena de qué?-Dijo Hermione.

-Oh, que tonta, ¿no te lo he dicho? Oliver habló conmigo. Gracias a mi sabiduría tras el partido os vais a un viaje de celebración. Los dos solos, con una elegante cena...-Pansy estaba emocionada, le encantaba organizar eventos.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, disfrútalo, luego será como nuestros maridos-Dijo Luna señalándose a sí misma y a Ginny.-Cero detalles-

-Creo que no es buena idea lo del partido-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-De eso nada, ahora mismo vamos al balneario, verás que relajada sales-Dijo Pansy.

o0o0o0o

Por otra parte, Oliver estaba nervioso. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Necesitaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que era feliz, que había pasado la noche y la mañana más increíble de su vida, que esa noche era una noche decisiva. Necesitaba verla, besarla, decirla cuanto la quería...Pero tenía miedo, miedo a que ella no fuera, a que sus inseguridades, la prensa y su poco amor al Quidditch pesaran más que su posible relación.

Desde luego, no quería presionarla, pero una inocente carta...si eso haria, ¡la escribiría! Nada demasiado cursi, ni demasiados sentimientos para no abrumarla.

o0o0o0o

Cualquiera diría que ese era el día más importante del siglo. Compras, balnearios...Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Exactamente llegó a su casa a las siete de la tarde, tenía dos horas y media antes de que la vinieran a buscar. Había decidico ir al partido pero no usar las entradas de Oliver. Iría con sus amigos. Como siempre que asistía a un estadio de Quidditch.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, desde que había llegado no dejaban de llamar al timbre periodistas, en especial no podía quitarse la voz de Rita de la cabeza, ese timbre tan agudo. Era la primera vez que se encontraban desde Hogwarts. La muy guarra se había dignado a sonreirla. Agradecería a Pansy eternamente que le ofreciera su casa. Definitivamente iba a cambiar de domicilio. No aguantaba ese acoso. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente en cambiar por estar con Oliver? ¿Realmente merecía la pena? Ya no sabía si eso era la voz de su conciencia o el miedo. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba causándole cientos de dudas. Cada minuto que le acercaba a las diez de la noche perdía fuerza su intención de ir a ese maldito partido. ¿Por qué tenía que ir? La gente habla sobre su relación, no asiste a partidos.

Se levantó a abrir la ventana para que entrara una lechuza.

_Llevo resistiendo todo el día para no escribirte, no quiero presionarte. Sinceramente me encantaría que hoy estuvieras en el estadio. Se que no te gusta este deporte, que, seguramente, haya cientos de periodistas buscando una foto de ambos...También se que para ti esto es difícil pero por favor, ve. Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si al terminar el partido pudiera verte entre el público._

_OW_

Genial, lo que le faltaba en ese preciso momento. Un poco más de presión...Sin saber cómo eran las nueve y cuarto, un momento, ¡las nueve y cuarto! Tenia solo quince minutos para vestirse y tener que enfrentarse a los leones-periodistas.

Efectivamente, las nueve y media llegaron y con ellas la familia Malfoy. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de no ver los flashes de las cámaras.

-Señorita Granger-Dijo Rita con una gran sonrisa.-Sus estúpidas acciones legales no pueden conmigo, nada me detiene ante una noticia, debería saberlo.-Una sonrisa más acentuada.-¿Va a algún sitio? ¿A un partido de Quidditch tal vez?-Mientras Rita hablaba los cuatro avanzaban hasta un callejón y se desaparecieron. Draco tenía en brazos a Sirius y Pansy cogió la mano de Hermione para mostrarle su apoyo. Cuando Draco miró a su alrededor, no las vio. Empezó a preocuparse.

-Pansy-Dijo tras el tercer toque del teléfono móvil.-¿Dónde estais?-Draco murmuró unos cuantos "aja" y fue a buscar a los Potter y los Weasley.

-¿Dónde están?-Pregunraron Luna y Ginny a la vez.

-Ahora vienen, Hermione ha tenido una especie de ataque de pánico-Ambas se miraron preocupadas.

o0o0o0o

-¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó Pansy al ver que respiraba normal.

-Nn-no ppu-puedo-Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.-No puedo ir a ese estúpido partido-

-¡Claro que puedes!-Dijo Pansy-Es normal que reacciones así. Vas a dar un paso importante en tu vida, Herms. Por si fuera poco, tienes detrás a esa arpía, pero no debe importante. Si le demuestras que no te importa lo que dice sobre ti, dejará de escribir ese tipo de cosas-

-Muy fácil decirlo-

-También puedes darle una pequeña lección-Los ojos de Hermione brillaron.-Y ahora vamos, que el partido ya ha empezado-Hermione dudó pero finalmente agarró la mano de Pansy.

o0o0o0o

Oliver decidió concentrarse en el partido. Por su propio bien, si seguía echando miradas furtivas a la grada iba a tener un infarto. Además, si algo salía mal hoy tenía el presentimiento que la prensa se cebaría con Hermione.

Nunca pensó que rezaría porque un maldito buscador atrapara la pelotita. Ella no estaba allí, su equipo iba ganando de sobre y a él solo le habían superado en tres ocasiones, ¡el mejor registro de su vida!

-¡Wow, esa bludger ha impactado de lleno en el estómago del bateador de los Chudley Cannons!-Dijo el speaker. El juego se detuvo mientras atendían al jugador. Oliver aprovechó para reunirse con su equipo mientras su compañero era atendido. Después decidió mirar de nuevo hacia esos malditos asientos que seguían vacios. Unos metros más arriba, en el fondo que ocupanban los seguidores de su equipo había pancartas que animaban a su compañero. Vio a dos chicas que llegaban rezagadas o que habían aprovechado para ir al baño. Ahora que se fijaba conocía a una de ellas, era Pansy Malfoy. Siguío su rumbo hasta donde se sentó. Allí estaban los Potter, los Weasley y después, ¡boom! Su corazón casí se le sale del pecho. Pestañeó un par de veces. Allí, haciéndose una foto con el pequeño Malfoy esta ella. ¡Estaba Hermione! Volvió a respirar. ¡Había ido! Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no subirse a su escoba, volar hasta ella y besarla. Solo tenía que esperar a que cogieran ese maldito avión.

El juego se reanudó. Su compañero estaba algo verde todavía. Volvió a rezar con más fé porque atraparan la snitch. Su deseo se vio cumplido quince agonizantes minutos después de haberla visto. Tras los abrazos del equipo y el entrenador por la victoria y por su brillante actuación, se escabulló hacia el vestuario. Una ducha rápida y esperaba no tener que atender a la prensa.

o0o0o0o

-¿Ha sido tan horrible?-Preguntó Pansy cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Solo al principio-Admitió.-Sirius me ha ayudado mucho-

-Si es por eso, creo que a mi hijo le encantará que cojas en brazos durante todos los partidos-Dijo Draco.

-Bueno, ¿dónde esta?-Preguntó Ginny con Lily en brazos.

-En el aeropuerto esperándote-Dijo Pansy. Casi obligando a Hermione, cogió su mano y ambas se desaparecieron de nuevo.

-Esto no es un aeropuerto-Dijo Hermione.

-Lo se. Solo quería entregarte unas cosas. Primero: los billetes. Segundo: la maleta.-

-¿Me has hecho la maleta?-Preguntó algo molesta.

-Claro, está la ropa que compramos hoy y unos pequeños regalos, disfrútalos-Contestó Pansy.-Y tercero: las llaves-

-¿Las llaves?-Dijo curiosa.

-Vas a una de las casas que los Malfoy tienen en la costa azul. Solo pueden entrar en un perímetro de diez kilómetros la gente que porta la llave, la gente que los portadores de la llave autoricen o la gente que los portadores introduzcan llevándoles de la mano. Asique, cuando llegues a Francia, coge la mano de Oliver y en la primera chimenea que encuentres dices Villa Narcissa-Explicó.-Es preciosa, un regalo de Lucius a Cissa-Hermione asintió. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en el aeropuerto. Vio a Oliver, estaba esperando donde Pansy le había indicado.

-Pásalo bien-Dijo abrazándola. Hermione sonrió.

Se acercó lentamente a Oliver, justo cuando llegó a su espalda, habló.

-¿Podría ayudarme?-Oliver se giró. Cuando la vio no lo soportó más. La besó.

-No sabes lo que he sufrido hoy-Dijo abrazándola.-Cuando no te vi...luego te veo con tus amigos y tuve que resistirme para no dejar el partido y secuestrarte-Hemione sonrió emocionada.

-Mm-me gustaría rrr-respirar-Oliver aflojó un poco el abrazo.

-¿Dónde vamos?-

-¡Sorpresa!-Dijo Hermione.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Kambrin Potter:** jaja, te recuerdo que aqui Draco tiene un hijo, piensa en ello, ¿dejarias a Sirius sin su papa? Porque me parece que si le coges no le devuelves, jajaja. Bueno, este es uno de los capítulos definitivos, la definición de la relación. besos!

**Alastor82:** jaja, si la noche es joven, la mañana para dormir y la tarde para trabajar y ahora, empezar a estudiar...pero siempre saco un poquito de tiempo para escribir, es una necesidad, jaja. Besos!

**Naty:** capítulos?mmm, todavía no es seguro, 10-13, por ahí estarán. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Besos!

**RociRadcliffe**: jaja, Rita...Rita es odiable! En este capítulo la relación se define pero el acoso de Rita será mayor, tatatatatantatan...Besos!

**DanieleBlack:** Rita todavía estará un poco más tocando las narices...Besos!

**Raytsamar:** BIENVENIDA!! Gracias por tu rr. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Besos y hasta el proximo capítulo.

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	7. Villa Narcissa

**Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**7-****Villa Narcissa:**

-¿Dónde vamos?-

-¡Sorpresa!-Dijo Hermione. Ambos esperaron a que saliera su avión. Se sentaron, Oliver pasó su brazo por el hombro de Hermione, acercándola a él. Se miraban cada poco tiempo. Se besaban cada pocos segundos. El miedo que había sentido Hermione se había esfumado. Estar con él, sentir su abrazo, era todo lo que necesitaba. Tenía un precio que pagar: Rita Skeeter, lo haría. Ganaba mucho más.

-¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos?-Preguntó de nuevo Oliver.

-No. ¿Tanto importa?-Dijo ella.

-A mi lo que me importa es que estés tu-Hermione no pudo menos que besarlo. _Click._

-Ha sido algo escurridiza, señorita Granger-Dijo Rita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¡Qué jugosa exclusiva!-Hermione estaba contando hasta mil para no hacer una locura y Oliver hubiera saltado si ella no le estuviera sujetando.-¿No piensa decirme nada?-Ella quería poner un artículo que mostrara la furia de esa trepa, pero ella parecía no decir nada.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 45327...-Hermione sonrió. Cogió la mano de Oliver y se levantó, dejándola plantada.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Dijo él algo extrañado.

-Tu sígueme el juego-Hermione también sabía jugar sus cartas. Rita se fijó en el destino del vuelo 45327: Santo Domingo.

o0o0o0o

Oliver se despertó al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara. No pudo evitar pensar en los últimos acontecimientos. Sonreía según iba pensando. Durante años, la única preocupación de Oliver había sido el Quidditch. Nada ni nadie era más importante que ese deporte, era su vida y su objetivo. Solo había una cosa que le interesase más que el Quidditch. Siempre la misma persona, siempre ella. Desde el colegio, ella. Y ahora, verla dormir a su lado, mejor dicho, casi le echaba de la cama. Era la segunda vez que dormían juntos y en ambas, Oliver había tenido que hacer equilibrios para no caerse de ella. Sin embargo, estaba feliz por ello. Feliz por besar esa nariz y que la chica la moviera como si intentara espantar aquello que le había molestado; feliz por poder acariciar su espalda y ver como le producía un escalofrío. Feliz porque hubiera ido a ese partido, por estar en esa casa y por todo, pero si había algo que le hacía feliz por encima de todo, era que ella hubiera aceptado irse a vivir con él y todo lo que eso conllevaba. La sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar la reación de Hermione al entrar en esa habitación.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione agarraba fuertemente la mano de Oliver cuando aparecieron en una zona que, a simple vista, parecía desierta. Sin embargo, al dar un paso más, ante ellos apareció una enorme mansión en lo alto de una colina. Caminaban sobre una pradera que bien podría ser una alfombra, había cientos de narcisos y jazmines. Al entrar en la casa, Hermione se dedicó a correr de un sitio a otro mostrando una cara de verdadera sorpresa. Volvió al salón y abrazó a Oliver que tenía la vista fija en el horizonte. Decidió seguir su mirada y casi sufre un shock. Había un camino iluminado con antorchas que guiaba a la playa._

_-Es un lugar precioso-Dijo Oliver sin apartar la vista del mar. Hermione asintió y se abrazó más fuerte a él. Ante ese gesto, Oliver la miró intensamente y luego la besó. Mientras se besaban, Oliver cargó a Hermione en brazos y salió del comedor en busca de la habitación. Su paciencia fue decreciendo, no encontraba la maldita habitación y Hermione le estaba volviendo loco con esos besos en el cuello.-¿Esta casa no tiene una puñetera habitación con una cama decente?- Ante eso, Hermione dejó su cuello para atacar su boca. Después Hermione sonrió y le indicó una puerta. Al abrirla Oliver se quedó alucinado. No tenía más palabras. Simplemente estaba alucinado. La habitación se iluminó con velas. La decoración era blanca. Había un jarrón con rosas y en la cama un ramo de narcisos. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de emoción. _

_Cuando ambos se recuperaron del shock se besaron apasionadamente dejando libre todos los sentimientos de ese día._

_-¡Me vuelves loco!-Dijo Oliver entre besos y caricias. Hermione se empezó a reir._

_-Te quiero-Oliver dejó de besarla durante unos segundos para después besarla apasionadamente._

_-Ttte add-adoro-Contestó él mientras se fundían en un solo ser._

_Fin_

Y ahí volvía a estar, con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara mientras ella despertaba y le pillaba con ella.

-Buenos días-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes-Corrigió él. Hermione le miró sorprendida, estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar un reloj en la mesilla y comprobar que eran las dos de la tarde.

-¡Wow!-Fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Te apetece ir a la playa?-Preguntó el chico.

-¡Claro!-Contestó feliz. Oliver comenzó a levantarse.-No tan rápido, señorito-Dijo sentándose y abrazándole por la espalda. Oliver suspiró al sentirla.-Me debe mi beso de buenos días y todos los que me tendría que haber dado hasta la tarde.-

-Sin problema-Se giró con un movimiento rápido sorprendiéndola. Hermione quedó atrapada entre la cama y Oliver.-Buenos días-Dijo para después besarla. Hermione sonrió en el beso. Oliver empezó a descender por su cuello. Hermione a suspirar.

-Cc-creo que la ppp-playa puede esssperar-Dijo ella.

-Aja-Contestó él.

o0o0o0o

Rita Skeeter estaba indignada, se la habían jugado. ¿Y ahora que hacía ella? ¿Cómo descubría donde estaban? Era imposible, tenía que reconocerlo, envidiaba a esa chica. Siempre lo había hecho. Famosa sin proponérselo. ¡Ella llevaba toda la vida detrás de la fama! Pero no era idiota, sabía que se jugaba mucho, enfrentarse a Malfoy conseguiría que se hundiera su carrera...si por lo menos tuviera una gran exclusiva...pero no, ¡no la tenía! Decidió que ya que estaba allí, se tomaría unas vacaciones...

o0o0o0o

El vapor del baño apenas reflejaba en el espejo las dos siluetas entrelazadas. Hermione empezaba a pensar que Oliver era su droga, no podía separarse de él. Por un momento, pensó en que ya había experimentado esa sensación antes, con otra persona, con la persona más maravillosa del mundo que dio su vida por ella. ¡Para! Se dijo a sí misma, Theo había sido su pasado y ya no podía hacer nada, solo recordarle. Oliver era su presente y esperaba que también fuera su futuro.

-¿Tt-te ppassa algo?-Dijo Oliver al ver el cambio en la chica. Hermione le miró fijamente, estaba claro, él era su futuro. Oliver se sorprendió por la intensidad con que le besó.

Llegaron las cinco de la tarde y, por fin, la pareja había conseguido vestirse. Había sido algo costoso, porque cuando uno de ellos conseguía ponerse una prenda se besaban y tras eso, la prenda desaparecía.

-Vaya, parece que se va a nublar-Dijo Oliver. Hermione se rio.

-Claro, me has secuestrado mientras había sol-

-¿Secuestrado?-Preguntó él.-Pues menuda forma de negarse a un secuestro-Dijo besándola el cuello.

-Nnn-no empiecessss-Dijo ella intentando resistirse. Oliver entralazó su mano con la de Hermione y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la playa.

-Seré bueno...-Dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora.-¿Cuándo te mudarás?-Dijo después de un rato caminando en silencio.

-Pues...-Comenzó ella. La verdad es que cuando él se lo propuso la noche anterior mientras se abrazaban después de haber hecho el amor, no dudó en decirle que si. La idea le pareció perfecta. Pero ahora, en frío, tenía miedo. Era irónico que ella, siendo una Gryffindor, tuviera miedo, pero ahí estaba, haciéndola decir "pues" y viendo como en los ojos de Oliver aparecía una sombra que eclipsaba el resto. Hermione sintió la necesidad de borrarla. No podía pemitirlo. Puso sus manos en cada lado de su cara.-en cuanto regresemos-Dijo con un poco de tembleque en la voz. La alegría volvió a sus ojos, pero solo hasta que procesó sus palabras y detectó la inseguridad en ellas.

-Si no es lo que quieres...-Dejó de hablar de golpe. No podía decirle que no fuera a vivir con él. Era egoista. Necesitaba que ella estuviera con él siempre, que cuando llegara de un partido puediera abrazarla y poder decir que era la casa de ambos, el hogar de ambos.

-Tengo miedo-Dijo ella. Oliver la miró.-La última vez que, bueno realmente, la única vez que viví con alguien...no acabó bien, precisamente. Oliver casi veía el fantasma del miedo del que hablaba ella. Hermione le abrazó.-Pero eso no significa que no quiera, ¿vale?-Oliver besó su coronilla.

-Lo siento-Hermione se separó levemente.-No suelo acordarme de lo mal que lo pasaste. Soy tan feliz que no me fijo en mucho más.-

-¿Eres feliz?-Dijo ella emocionada.

-¡CLARO!-Dijo besándola.

-Gracias-Dijo ella. Solo necesitaba creer que todo iba a salir bien y verle así, feliz a su lado, le daba toda la confianza del mundo.

-¿Querrás hacer algún cambio?-Preguntó él mientras ambos se fijaban en el sol reflejado en el mar que de vez en cuando era tapado por alguna nube.

-¿Cambio?-Dijo.

-En la casa-Oliver sonrió.-¿No me irás a decir que la vez que fuiste no podías despegar los ojos de mi y por eso no recuerdas la casa? ¿Tan irresistible soy?-Hermione le dio un manotazo.-No debería haber hecho eso, madame-Tras eso, empezó a hacerla cosquillas.

-Yyy-yy-ya-Dijo retorcida de la risa.

-¿Entonces?-

-Tendré que observarla detenidamente.-Oliver sonrió.

o0o0o0o

Hermione no dejó de sonreir, apuntó mentalmente agradecerle eternamente a Pansy todo su apoyo. Si ella no le hubiera animado jamás estaría ahora rodeada por los brazos de Oliver. Un Oliver que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella no pudo evitar acariciar su pelo, pasar sus dedos por ese pelo una y otra vez. Después acarició suavemente su frente, descendió por su nariz y terminó en sus labios. Oliver le acercó más a él, medio dormido, medio despierto. Hermione sonrió y decidió que ella también debería dormirse. Cerró los ojos, se relajó, pero no conseguía dormirse.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Oliver. Mierda, ella no quería despertarlo.

-No consigo dormirme-Dijo como una niña pequeña que acude a su madre después de un rato sin poder dormirse, buscando que ella lo solucione.

-¿Te preocupa algo?-Dijo él mirándola firmemente.¿Qué si le preocupaba algo? No era exactamente preocupación, era que toda su vida estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados.

-Demasiados cambios-Dijo ella abrazándole.

-¡Cómo me gustaría que no tuvieras tantas dudas!-Dijo él. Hermione se incorporó un poco.

-Nn-no es eso, Oliver. Es sólo que son muchos cambios, en poco tiempo y temo quedarme atrás...-

-Pero eso es una tontería-Hermione le miró mal-Quiero decir, ¿quedarte atrás? ¿Tu me quieres?-Hermione asintió.-Yo te quiero, ¿qué se queda atrás ahí?-

-Nada-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿El qué?-Dijo él.

-Nada-Dijo esta vez sonrieron.

-Anda ven aquí-Dijo él, palmeando su lado para poder abrazarla. Hermione obedeció gustosa y le beso el cuello.-Nn-no hagas eso, Herm-Dijo él con los ojos cerrados. Ella volvió a hacerlo. Él suspiró.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo ella sonriendo. Oliver se lanzó a besarla.

o0o0o0o

Esos días aislados del mundo estaban siendo perfectos, solo ellos, sin nadie con una cámara molestándolos. Eran realmente felices. Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderse. Había sido un tanto cruel con el chico. Siempre había pensado que Oliver Wood fuera del Quidditch no era nadie, no servía para nada más. La realidad era bien distinta, era todo un amo de casa, tenía unas grandes facultades como cocinero, bastante ordenado, aunque no tanto como ella...

Por parte de Oliver, la convivencia le mostraba aspectos de Hermione que era bueno conocer. Necesitaba un café nada más levantarse, si no su humor empeoraba notablemente, era bastante maniática, colocaba la ropa por colores y tejidos. Las últimas horas en la villa estaban teniendo lugar, ambos estaban algo tristes. Ya nada sería como allí. Las dudas de Hermione se habian disipado, estaba deseando irse a vivir con Oliver. De pronto la cara de sus amigos apareció en su mente y por un mento el estómago se contrajo. Tenía que decírselo. Sabía que con los Malfoy no tenía ningún problema, pero los Potter y los Weasley...siempre había sido sobreprotectores con ella pero desde que Theo murió...eran demasido sobreprotectores. Ya imaginaba la cara de Ron roja y a Harry con los ojos fijos en ella...¡Cálmate! No pasa nada.

-¿Herms?-Dijo Oliver.-¿Olvidas algo?-

-No, nada...-Dijo sumida en sus pensamientos. Oliver puso ambas manos en su cara.-De verdad, no es nada-Dijo sonriendo. Oliver hizo una nota mental. Algo pasaba...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

RociRadcliffe: jaja, es lo que tiene ser la señora Malfoy, q te vas a Milan de compras y tienes casas preciosas en sitios preciosos...!

Alastor82: como ves el finde es bastante...productivo, Besos!

Danielablack: un Oliver perfecto?tu crees?jajaja. Bueno, creo q Hermione se ha atrevido a ir un poco mas alla, no?

Nenasfashion: wow!gracias!!!la verdad esq yo suelo escribir sobre parejas poco comunes...hasta el proximo capítulo y bienvenidas!Besos!

Nymphadora Tonks Black: gracias!!Besos!

Bellatrix Black Rosier: gracias!!!siento mucho el retraso!Besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	8. Regreso a Londres

**Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**8-****Regreso a Londres:**

-¿Herms?-Dijo Oliver.-¿Olvidas algo?-

-No, nada...-Dijo sumida en sus pensamientos. Oliver puso ambas manos en su cara.-De verdad, no es nada-Dijo sonriendo. Oliver hizo una nota mental. Algo pasaba...

Llegaron al aeropuerto y fue como regresar a la realidad, al mundo, salir de su pequeña burbuja...Oliver pensó que, en ese momento, Hermione dejaría de ser tan cariñosa, que volvería a mostrar ciertas distancias. Pero no fue así, seguió agarrando su mano y eso para Oliver fue el mejor gesto de todos.

-¿Me acompañas?-Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Dónde?-Dijo él.

-A casa de los Malfoy-Si el gesto de no soltar su mano le emocionó, el pedirle que le acompañara a casa de sus amigos le volvió completamente feliz.

-¡Claro!-Dijo emocionado. Hermione sonrió por su reacción.

o0o0o0o

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, llamaron al timbre y a los pocos segundos les abrieron la puerta. Era un distraido Draco leyendo un documento que debía ser interesante por el gesto de vistoria en su cara.

-Hola-Dijo Hermione.

-Ho...¡Hermione!-Dijo Draco al darse cuenta de quien era. Después miró a Oliver que se hayaba detrás de ella y sonrió.-Que bien acompañada te veo...-

-Deberías saber a quien abres la puerta, Draco...-Dijo ella. Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó la cabeza de Pansy que se asomaba desde el piso superior.

-¡Tía!-Dijo el pequeño Sirius que bajó corriendo las escaleras y se tiró a sus piernas.-¿Dónde _haz_ _eztado_?-Preguntó mientras ella le cogía en brazos. En esa nueva posición, pudo ver al chico que acompañaba a su tía y eso, no le gustó nada.-¿Tu quién _erez_?-Dijo con ojos entrecerrados y abrazando más fuerte a Hermione.

-Jajajajaja-Era Pansy que no podía parar de reirse.-¡Y yo que creía que solo a mi me correspondía el ser capaz de ponerle celoso.-Hermione se unió a las risas. Después lo hicieron ambos hombres.-Pero pasad, ¿qué haceis ahí fuera?-Dijo Pansy intentando coger a su hijo que se negaba a separarse de su tía.

-Espero que no hayamos llegado en mal momento-Dijo Oliver.

-¡Qué va!-Dijo Pansy.-Draco estaba trabajando o lo que se supone que hace es ese despacho...y yo iba a bañar a Sirius, pero fue oir la voz de Hermione y huir del baño...-

-¿Vamos al baño?-Le preguntó. Sirius sonrió.

o0o0o0o

-Bueno...¿nada que contarme?-Dijo Pansy cuando ambas estaban solas y Sirius había decidido que era seguro soltar a Hermione.

-No sabría por donde empezar...-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal por una prueba de embarazo?-Dijo Pansy.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESTAS LOCA!-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Todo bien?-Se oyó la voz de Draco.

-Tu mujer esta loca, pero lo demás bien.-Contestó la castaña.

-Ah, entonces perfecto.-Contestó el rubio.

-¿Cómo que perfecto?-Dijo Pansy.

-Pues porque eso es que estas loca de amor por mi, cariño.-

-¡Idiota!-Dijo Pansy cerrando la puerta del baño.-Y no estoy loca, pero que quieres que te diga, se lo que es pasar tiempo allí, ¿dónde crees que surgió Sirius? ¿y Draco?...es casi equiparable, viajas allí y vienes con un bebé en camino...-Hermione palideció. Empezó a repasar mentalmente todas las veces que habían hecho el amor recordando si había usado protección.

-¿Qué hace?-Preguntó Sirius al ver a Hermione murmurar cosas y contar con los dedos.

-Haz la prueba, es más sencilla y cómoda...-Dijo Pansy.-¿Mágica o muggle?-Preguntó.

-¡Ninguna!-

-Como quieras....bueno ¿cómo están las cosas?-Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Vv-vamos a vivir juntos-Dijo la castaña mientras lavaba el pelo del niño.

-No _guzta_-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?-Dijo Pansy.

-¡No!-Dijo el niño mojando a Hermione al evitar que su madre le cogiera.-No guzta él-Dijo señalando la puerta en la que estaban Draco y Oliver.

-Mi hijo es un tanto...protector con Hermione como habras podido ver.-Dijo Draco.

-Algo he visto si.-Contestó Oliver.

-¿Sabes, Oliver es un jugador de Quidditch?-Dijo Pansy.

-Lo _ze_-Dijo el niño.-Me _guzta_ como juega _pedo_ no me _guzta_ con mi tía-Hermione sonrió.

-Anda vamos a vestirte-Dijo Hermione mientras lo envolvía en una toalla y pasaba entre ambos. Sirius le sacó la lengua a Oliver cuando pasó a su lado.

-Muy protector.-Dijo Pansy.

o0o0o0o

-Tia...-Dijo Sirius.

-Dime-Dijo ella mientras le daba crema en la espalda.

-¿_Vaz_ a vivir con él?-Dijo el niño con un pucherito en la cara. Hermione le cogió y ambos se sentaron en la mecedora.

-¿Qué no te gusta?-Dijo ella.

-No_ haz_ venido a verme...y _ez_ por él...ya no me _quierez_-Dijo acentundo el puchero.

-Hay mi niño tonto-Dijo dándole besos. Sirius empezó a reirse.-¡Claro que te quiero! No he venido porque me he ido de viaje, pero eso no cambia nada, seguiré siendo tu tía-Sirius se abrazó a Hermione.

-¿_Zeguro_?-Dijo el niño.

-¡Seguríiiiiiiiiisimo!-Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-_Entoncez_....vale-Dijo. Para Hermione ese vale era más importante de lo que muchos creían. Si su niño, el que le había ayudado a seguir adelante cuando Theo no estaba, ese bebé que le había hecho reir cuando menos ganas tenía...decía que si a Oliver, las dudas eran más pequeñas. Se dejó caer en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sirius.

-Te queda muy bien-Dijo Draco al ver a su hijo dormido en brazos de Hermione.

-¿Tu también?-Dijo molesta. Draco sonrió.

-Rita ha escrito en el periódico asegurando que no volverá a meterse contigo y que lo que había publicado era porque los testigos le habían engañado...-Hermione no se lo podía creer.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Dijo levantándose de la mecedora. Sirius se reacomodó en los brazos de Hemrione.

-Que ha retirado todo lo que ha dicho...aunque dijo que os fuisteis de viaje tras el partido...-

-¡Genial, más periodistas!-Dijo molesta.

-Es lo que tiene ser la novia de un famoso jugador de Quidditch...-

-Tan gracioso como siempre-

-Es parte de mi encanto, ya lo sabes-

-¡Eres imposible!-

-Hablando de imposibles...¿te mudas?-

-Si, yo tampoco me lo acabo de creer.-Dijo ella.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?-Dijo

-Dime-

-¿Podemos estar presentes cuando se lo digas a los Potter y Weasley?-

-¡Draco!-Dijo ella.

-Por favor...-

-No, definitivamente no-Dijo ella.

-Sirius se pondrá tan triste...-

-¡Ni se te ocurra manipularme, Malfoy!-Draco sonrió.

-¿Eso es un si?-Dijo el rubio.

-Esta bien...-Dijo ella. Después de todo, Pansy seria un gran apoyo.-Pero deberás esperar a que puedan quedar todos, de momento Ron y Luna no pueden y Ginny esta con no se que...

-Esperaré ansiosamente...-

o0o0o0o

Oliver estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, tampoco es que ayudara mucho ver como Hermione colocaba una y otra vez el maldito cuadro, como miraba cada pocos segundos a la ventana de su apartamento o como se alisaba contantemente la falda.

-Para de hacer eso, por favor-Dijo él cogiendo ambas manos de la chica.-Todo va a salir bien.-Aseguró.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, son mis padres, ¿sabes?-

-Gracias por los ánimos que me das, el que debería estar de los nervios soy yo.-Ambos empezaron a reirse al pensar en lo ridículo de la situación.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte durante todo el día?-Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hermione se olvido de quien era.

-Dd-dime-

-¿Dormirás hoy en casa?-Dijo susurrando en su oido para luego morder el lóbulo de la oreja. Hermione trató no perder los papeles, pero agradeció que Oliver le acercara a él porque sintió como sus piernas fallaban. Oliver continuó besando su cuello, a la vez que bajaba el tirante de la camiseta.

-¡Oo-oliverr!-Dijo ella.-Mmm-mis padressss-

-Es pronto-Dijo mientras la alzaba y Hermione enrollaba sus pienas en la cintura del chico como acto reflejo.

-Ee-están al llegar-

-Shhh-Dijo él mientas comenzaba a besar su pecho. Ese fue el momento de rendición de la castaña, ¡a la mierda la visita!-

_Ding doooong_

Oliver ignoró el timbre, pero Hermione empezó a volver a la realidad.

-Oo-oliver-Dijo Hermione intentando coger las manos del chico que viajaban peligrosamente hacia cierta zona sensible de la castaña.

_Ding dooong_

Esta vez, el chico fue consciente del timbre y abrazandola se apareció en su casa.

-¡Estas loco!-Dijo ella.

-Por ti, siempre por ti-Dijo él.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde y con unos padres algo enfadados, aparecieron Oliver y Hermione.

-¡Hija! ¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos horas esperando.-

-Ya será menos, mama. Se nos pasó el tiempo volando con Draco y Pansy.-Oliver sonrió, claro que se les había pasado el tiempo volando...

-Soy Oliver Wood-Dijo tendiendo la mano a sus padres. La señora Granger le miró con una increible sonrisa de aprobación que contrastaba con el gesto de desaprobación de su marido.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Oliver?-

-¡Papa!-Dijo Hermione escandalizada.

-¿Qué?-Dijo inocentemente.

-Juego al Quidditch-

-Un jugador...ya podías caerte de la escoba-Dijo para si mismo.

-¡Papa!-Dijo enfadada.

-Bueno, bueno no os peleeis-Dijo poniendo paz-¿No vamos a entrar, hija?-

-Claro-Dijo ella sin apartar la vista de su padre.

Tras la cena y la tensión, pasaron a sentarse en el salón.

-Hija, deberias despejar un poco este salón, es agobiante verlo tan lleno de libros, películas y discos-

-Bueno...hablando de despejar...me voy a mudar-

-¡¿Adónde?!¿Cómo no me has llamado para ayudarte a elegir la casa, la decoración, todo?-Dijo molesta su madre.

-Realmente me mudo con Oliver-Su madre se quedó sin palabras y su padre...

-¿Papa?-Dijo al verle rojo.-¿Estas bien?-

-¡Vámonos!-Le dijo a su esposa.

-Pero...-

-Tu no eres mi hija, mi hija no nos hubiera ocultado una relación tan seria como para irse a vivir con un hombre...acaso...¿estás embarazada?-Dijo su padre observando su tripa.

-¡No!-Dijo ella molesta.

-¿Entoces?-Cuestionó.

-Le quiero, papa-Oliver sintió como su pecho se inflaba, la señora Granger intentaba contener las lágrimas al ver a su hija feliz y el señor Granger no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su orgullo ante la confesión de su hija.

-Mi bebé-Dijo su madre abrazándola.

-Ya no soy un bebé, mama-Dijo sintiéndose ridícula.

-Para mi si-Dijo ella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno, puedo decir que he vuelto...lo primero de todo: ¡FELICES FIESTAS!; lo segundo gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia y lo tercero, aqui os respondo vuestros rr:

SabrinaCullenBlack: jaja, me encanta esa asociacion!jaja. Gracias por leerlo Giuly!Besitosss!

Nenasfashion: como os va? Pues aquí teneis parte de las respuestas. Besos!

Abril: cierto, porq los hombres reales no son asi?!Ya me gustaria a mi saber la respuesta!!Besos!

Bellatrix Black Rosier: gracias a ti por leerlo! Besos!

Nynphadora Tonks Black: faltan unos 2-3 capitulos. Esta historia iba a ser cortita. Besos!

Alastor82: te entiedo, te entiendo! Besos!

Danielablack: jaja, como ves de momento no ha habido encuentro con ellos, tendra q esperar. Besos!

Natydedraco: abandonar?nononono, reconozco q mi tiempo escasea, pero yo no abandono mis queridas historias!!!Besos!

Maximuski: jajaja, Bienvenida!Me alegra que te haga revivir momentos bonitos, publicaste esa historia?Besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	9. Mi nueva vida

**Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**9-****Mi nueva vida:**

Tras la recoger la cena y analizar la visita de sus padres, Hermione decidió volver a hacer caso a Oliver. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberle obligadoa permanecer en el sillón. Sabía que si le ayudaba a recoger acabarían haciendo otras cosas...y necesitaba pensar.

-Ya...está-Dijo al ver que Oliver se había quedado dormido-Oliver-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara. Oliver sonrió ante ese gesto.-Oliver-Dijo un poco más alto. El chico abrió los ojos.-Anda, vamos a la cama-Dijo mientras le cogía la mano y tiraba de él.

-Quería preguntarte algo-Dijo él en mitad de un bostezo.

-Mañana-Sonrió.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que estás embarazada?-Hermione se paró en seco.

-Tt-tonterías-

-A mi me encantaría que lo estuvieras.-El pulso de Hermione se fue a las nubes. Oliver la abrazó.-¿A ti no?-

-Y-yo, esto...pues...yo...no estoy embarazada-Oliver sonrió. Hermione seguía de los nervios. Ella no estaba embarazada, no estaba embarazada, no estaba embarazada...esa noche durmió a ratos, no podía dejar de pensar en la palabra embarazada: la cara de su padre cuando le dijo que se iba a vivir con Oliver y como lo primero que miró fue su tripa; las palabras de Pansy y su curiosa regla de tres: Villa Narcissa-Embarazo; Draco diciendo que un niño le quedaba bien; Oliver diciendo que le encantaría que ella estuviera embarazada...¿por qué tenía miedo? Siendo racionales, posibilidades había, sin ir mas lejos esa misma tarde...

Cuando amaneció y cansada de no poder dormir, decidió ducharse e ir a la farmacia más cercana a por un test de embarazo. Entró en la famarcia, sentía que todo el mundo la miraba, ¡eso era ridículo! Allí solo estaba la farmacéutica que obviamente le miraba para ver que quería. Compró la prueba unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

-¡Herms!-Dijo Ginny. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

-¡Ginny!-Dijo intentando ocultar la bolsa de la farmacia. -¿Qué tal? Oye, si quieres comemos hoy todos juntos y nos cuentas...-

-Vale-Dijo ella-Avisa a los Malfoy-Agradecía que Draco hubiera insistido, necesitaba su apoyo.

-A las dos-Aclaró la pelirroja.-¿Estás bien?-Hermione asintió.

Regresó a su apartamento, Oliver seguía durmiendo,¿debería decirle que se iba a hacer una prueba de embarazo?

-Oliver-Dijo ella. El chico se dio la vuelta abrazando su almohada. Ella lo había intentado. Entró en el baño. ¿por qué no tenía ganas? Solo tenía que relajarse...si eso era.

-Buenos días-Dijo el chico.

-¡Oliver!-Dijo ella asustada.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo al ver que sostenía un palito blanco.

-Untestdeembarazo-Dijo esperando a que apareciera el maldito símbolo.

-¿Eh?-Hermione le lanzó la caja.-¿Y esto?-Preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Tu que crees? Todo el mundo me dice que si estoy embarazada y analizando la situación si que hay posibilidades y...¡unas cuantas!-Dijo señalándole acusadoramente con un dedo. Oliver le abrazó.

-Cierto, ahora que lo pienso...¿recuerdas esa tarde en...-

-Míralo tu-Le cortó Hermione.

-Esta en blanco-Dijo el chico.

-Tarda demasiado-

-Aquí dice que tres minutos-Dijo cogiendo la caja.

-Míralo ahora-

-¿Lo miramos juntos?-Hermione se acercó a él temblando.

-P-positivo-Dijo al ver ese signo de mas rosa. Oliver la abrazó. No podía ser más feliz.

-¡Vv-vamos a ser padres!-Dijo para luego besarla.-¿Nn-no te alegras?-Dijo el asustado.

-Pp-padres-Sabía que ese era un gran giro en su vida. No había terminado su carrera, no estaba casada, su padre no aceptaba al futuro padre de su hijo...-Estoy sin palabras-Oliver empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-Preguntó asustado.

-No me lo esperaba-Dijo ella.

-Yo tampoco, pero está aquí-Dijo él feliz.

-No se si es lo mejor-Dijo ella.

-¡¿Qq-qué?!-Oliver estaba horrorizado.

-¡Piénsalo! ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece la temporada? Yo no he terminado mis estudios, ¿quién cuidará del bebé? ¿Vas a dejar el Quidditch, tendré que dejar yo mi carrera?-Oliver no había pensado en eso.

-Dejaría el Quidditch-Dijo él.

-¡No digas tonterías!-Contestó ella.

-¡No son tonterías! Se lo importante que es para ti tus estudios, yo llevo desde los 17 años al máximo nivel y creo que puedo comenzar con otra fase, quizás entrenador u ojeador...-Hermione empezó a llorar.

-Esto no tenía que pasar, dentro de unos años si, pero ahora...-Oliver le abrazó.

-Yo también estoy asustado-Hermione dejó de llorar, no había pensado en él en ningún momento.

-Yo estoy muy asustada, Oliver-Dijo mirándole a los ojos.-Todo es demasiado...perfecto, se que algo malo va a pasar.-Dijo recordando su otro momento de gran felicidad...

-¡Nada malo va a pasar!-Dijo él.-¡Vamos a ser unos padres formidables!-Hermione sonrió.

-No tienes por qué dejar el Quidditch-Dijo ella. Había sido muy cruel con él.

-Voy a hacerlo-Hermione le iba a interrumpir.-Quiero que seas una gran medimaga, quiero que cumplas todos tus sueños, quiero que seas feliz-Hermione estaba emocionada.

-¡Oh, Oliver!-Dijo abrazándole.

-Te quiero-Dijo colocando sus manos en la tripa de Hermione.

-Yo también te quiero-Dijo más emocionada. ¡Iba a ser madre! Si Oliver dejaba el Quidditch, ella se esforzaría al máximo para acabar la carrera cuanto antes. Le quedaban tres años. Quizas ese año podía coger más asignaturas hasta que naciera el bebé y luego terminaría al siguiente año. Si ella estudiaba por la tarde, Oliver podría ser entrenador...

-Tenemos una comida-Dijo Hermione mientras juntaba su mano a la de Oliver, que acariciaba su tripa.

-¿Dónde?-Dijo él.

-En casa de los Potter-

-He estado pensando...tu no conoces a mis padres-Hermione palideció.-¿Te apetece ir mañana?-Hermione asintió. Ahora le tocaba a ella pasar pruebas...

o0o0o0o

-¿No era a las dos?-Dijo Oliver al ver que estaban saliendo una hora antes de casa.

-Quedé en recoger a Draco y Pansy.-Oliver asintió.

-¿Se lo vamos a decir?-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-A ellos si-Dijo Hermione.-A los demás depende como se tomen la mudanza-

-¿Y tus padres?-Dijo él.

-El domingo-

-Lo tienes todo controlado, ¿eh?-Ella enrojeció.-Tranquilizaté-Hermione intentó hacerle caso.

-¡Tia!-Dijo Sirius.-_Olived_-

-Hoy es el gran día, muero por ver la cara de Weasley-Dijo Draco mientras dejaba de leer el periódico.-Tendremos que esperar un poco a Pansy, se está arreglando, trabajó ayer-Dijo Draco.

-Voy a meterle prisa-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-Oliver negó.

-Podiamos _jugad_ con la _ezcoba_-Dijo Sirius.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mancharte, Sirius!-Dijo Pansy.

-Jooo-Oliver y Draco sonrieron.

-Ya casi estoy-Dijo al ver a Hermione.

-Tenías razón-Dijo Hermione mientras le acercaba los zapatos.

-¡No!-Dijo abrazándola.-¿Por qué no estas radiante?-Dijo mirándola fijamente.-¿Otra vez miedo? Menuda Gryffindor-

-No me agobies-Dijo molesta.-¡Es un gran cambio!

-¿Oliver que dice?-

-Está encantado, dice que va a dejar de jugar al Quidditch para que yo termine los estudios...-

-Draco hizo lo mismo, cuando nació Sirius, ganó el caso de su padre y después se encargó de todo...-Dijo recordando.-Realmente solo era por las tardes, el resto estábamos juntos, los tres.

-¿Y si se da cuenta de que sacrifica demasiado? ¡Él adora el Quidditch!-Dijo asustada.

-Y te adora más a ti, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta?-Dijo. Esas palabras calaron en Hermione. Debía afrontar la verdad. Nada de inseguridades. Todavía recordaba la cara de felicidad de Oliver al saber que iba a ser padre. ¡Qué más deba si no acababa sus estudios! ¡Iba a ser madre! De pronto abrazó a Pansy.

-¡Voy a ser madre!-Dijo emocionada.

-¡Por fin!-Dijo mientras correspondía el gesto.-Verás cuando se entere Sirius...-Dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

-Es para hoy, Pansy-Dijo Draco desde el piso de abajo.

-Ya voy, ya voy-Contestó.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se estaba helando de frío mientras esperaban a que le abriesen la puerta. Empezó a hacer una lista mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer: trasladar sus cosas a casa de Oliver, pedir cita en el médico, empezar a pensar en cosas para el bebé...

-¿Qué tal?-Dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta.

-Bien-Contestaron todos. Pasaron al interior y tan pronto como los niños se vieron empezaron a jugar.

-Tener cuidado-Dijo Luna mientras sujetaba un jarrón que estaba a punto de caerse.

-¿Ginny?-Dijo Hermione.

-Cocina-Dijo Ron.

-¿Te ha echado?-Dijo divertida Hermione.

-Yo creo que está de nuevo embarazada porque que humor...-

-¡Te he oido!-Todos se rieron. Las chicas fueron a la cocina mientras los chicos iban a "vigilar" a sus hijos.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal Oliver?-Dijo Harry. Draco empezó a reirse.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-Preguntó Ron molesto.-Siempre con ese misterio y ese aire de saber más que nadie.-

-Puede que si que sepa más que tú-Oliver no salía de su asombro, creía que la relación entre ellos era mejor.

-No te preocupes, siempre son así...-Oliver asintió.

-¿Y qué sabes de más, huroncito?-

-Creo que no debo rebelarlo, comadreja-

-¡Ya!-Dijo Hermione. Ambos se tensaron un momento pero la cara de Hermione les hizo recordar que era mucho peor enfadarla a ella que tragarse sus respectivos orgullos.-Poned la mesa-

Minutos más tarde, todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Los niños estaban algo rebeldes.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos...tengo algo que decir-Comenzó Luna.-Estoy embarazada-

-¡Felicidades!-Dijeron todos.

-¡Puaj!-Dijeron los niños al ver como Ron y Luna se besaban.

-Yo también tengo algo que deciros, bueno tenemos-Dijo Hermione mientras cogia por un lado la mano de Oliver y por otra la de Pansy, justo enfrente tenía a Draco que la miró dándole seguridad.

-Oliver y yo vamos a vivir juntos...-

-¡Fantástico Herms!-Dijo Harry y Ron.

-y estoy embarazada-

-¡Se lo has dicho primero al hurón que a nosotros!-Dijo acusadoramente Ron. Hermione rodó los ojos.-¡Es algo inaudito!-Draco no podía dejar de sonreir. Pansy hacía grandes esfuerzos para no reirse. Sirius miraba a Hermione con los ojos super abiertos, Ginny daba golpes a Harry en la espalda para que dejara de toser...

-Parece que se lo han tomado bien.-Dijo Oliver.

-¿Te refieres a que Ron no ha matado a Draco, Harry no se ha ahogado y Pansy no ha empezado a reirse?-Oliver asintió.-Tienes razón, se lo han tomado bien.-

-¡Felicidades!-Dijo Luna.-¡Serán de la misma edad!-Ese comentario hizo que todos se calmaran, las miradas de odio entre Ron y Draco desaparecieron, Pansy solo sonreía, Harry se levantó a abrazar a su amiga y Ginny fue a por una botella de champán.

Tras ayudar a recoger y tomar un café, Hermione y Oliver se empezaron a despedir. Cuando fue a dar un beso a Sirius, este le miró con mala cara.

-Sirius...-Dijo Hermione mientras le cogía en brazos y este se resistía un poco.-¿Qué pasa?- El niño solo se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara para no ver a Hermione. Ella sonrió ante la actitud del niñó al jardín con él.

-Tu hijo es tan odioso como tu-Dijo Ron.

-No me hagas hablar de los tuyos...-Contestó Draco.

-Yo creo que es una ricura-Dijo Luna. Ron la miró mal.-Ya Ron...-

-Me _haz_ mentido-Dijo Sirius.-No me _vaz_ a _queded_ igual-Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar silenciosamente.

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo ella enternecida. El niño negó con la cabeza.-Sirius-Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.-Yo siempre te voy a querer, siempres serás mi niño tonto y favorito.-

-¡Yo no _zoy_ tonto!-Dijo enfurruñado. Hermione le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres venir a elegir peluches para el bebé?-Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe.

-¡_Zi, peluchez!_-Hermione volvió a entrar al salón.-¿Y _ez_ una niña o un niña?-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mmm-Dijo Hermione.-No lo se-

-¡Pero _zi_ tu lo _zabez_ todo!-Todos se empezaron a reir, incluida Hermione.

-No quiero ni pensar lo que pasará cuando tengas otro bebé-Dijo Harry a Draco. Draco suspiró, eso si que sería un show.

o0o0o0o

El domingo fue algo catastrófico. Primero fueron a comer con los padres de Oliver. Estaban encantados con todas las noticias. La señora Wood felicitó a Hermione por alejar a su hijo de "ese odioso juego para niños" y el señor Wood manifestó su preferencia porque el bebé fuera un niño que heredara las dotes de su hijo para el Quidditch, internamente Hermione rezó para que no fuera así. La cena fue otra cosa...el señor Granger miró acusadoramente a Oliver y empezó a gritar cosas como "¡Has seducido a mi inocente hija y la has dejado embarazada para que al ver lo cabeza hueca que eres no te dejara!" o "¡Exijo que te cases con ella, ¿me oyes jovencito?!" Hermione decidió salir de allí antes de decirle cuatro cosas a su padre de las que algún día estaba segura se iba a arrepentir...

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Hermione al ver que Oliver no había hablado desde que habían dejado a sus padres.

-Tu padre tiene razón-Dijo mientras la miraba intensamente.

-Por favor, ¡solo esta celoso!-Dijo mientras se bajaba del coche.

-No pensaba hacer esto así, pero ya puestos...-Hermione se giró hacia Oliver esperando que le quitara al perro de encima.

-¡Casémonos!-Los bolsas que llevaba se le cayeron y no le importó que la lengua del perro estuviera en esos momentos en su mejilla.

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Preguntó él mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos y sacaba una cajita.-Me ha ayudado a elegirlo Sirius.-Dijo algo incómodo al ver que Hermione no decía nada...

-Ss-si-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Oliver la besó apasionadamente.

-No debes darme estos sustos, ¿sabes?-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-¡Eres tu quien no debe dármelos!-Dijo abrazándole.

-Pedir que te cases conmigo es un susto...mi ego te agradece tu sinceridad-Dijo enfurruñado.

-Tu padre tiene razón-Dijo imitando su voz. Oliver se hizo el ofendido y entró en casa.

o0o0o0o

Cuatro meses después, mientras ambos dormían Hermione se despertó de golpe. Bajó corriendo a la cocina y abrió la nevera. Oliver se asustó al verla salir de la cama corriendo.

-¿Qq-qué pasa?-Preguntó encendiendo la luz de la cocina.

-No hay-Dijo con una cara de pena que preocupó muchísimo a Oliver.

-¿El qué no hay cariño?-Dijo abrazándola.

-Helado de chocolate-Oliver se relajó.

-Mañana compramos-Dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y empezaba a andar hacia la cama.

-Quiero helado de chocolate-Dijo poniendo carita de pena.

-Son las tres de la madrugada, Herms-Dijo él. Volvíó con ella a la cocina y empezó a buscar en los armarios. Sacó bombones, chocolate y el bizcocho de chocolate que habían hecho esa tarde.

-Pero no es helado-Dijo Hermione-Y he soñado con ello, Lizzi me ha dado una patada y estoy más que segura que es porque ella también lo quiere.-Oliver se resignó, cogió algo de ropa, la cartera y se fue a comprar el maldito helado. Media hora más tarde, apareció con cinco tarrinas de helado y algo sonrojado.

-Se han reido de mi-Dijo mientras la abrazaba. Hermione luchaba por conseguir su helado de chocolate.-El de la gasolinera se ha reido de mi porque era el tercer hombre que llegaba de madrugada a "por algo para su antojadiza mujer embarazada". Hermione sonrió y volvió a intentar alcanzar una de las tarrinas.-Quiero algo que me consule, futura señora Wood o no habrá helado de chocolate-

-¡Oliver!-Dijo ella molesta. Solo quería saborear ese maldito helado, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación del frío en su boca y el sabor del chocolate. De pronto sonrió. Se acercó a Oliver más, si eso era posible, le empezó a dar besos por el cuello y cuando vio que era su oportunidad cogió la maldita tarrina de helado, Oliver abrió los ojos cuando notó que ella había parado. Tenía un brillo malicioso en los ojos y eso le encantó. Vio como hundía un dedo en la tarrina y sacaba un poco de helado que se encargó de esparcir por su cuello. Lo siguiente que notó fueron los impacientes labios de Hermione limpiándoselo. Justo en ese momento, antes de abrazarla, aparecerse en su habitación y arrancarle el camisón, decidió que adoraba el helado de chocolate.

Los meses pasaron y Hermione se vio con una tripita considerable, unos cambios de humor temibles por todos, en especial para Oliver, y una especial afición por el helado de chocolate a altas horas de la madrugada...aunque comparado con Luna, Hermione era un santa.

Oliver que habia anunciado que dejaba el equipo un mes antes de que empezara la temporada, causando una fuerte conmoción en la comunidad mágica, aunque el artículo de Rita fue aún más sorprendente: felicitaba a la pareja y apoyaba la decisión del chico; se dedicaba a su nueva labor como entrenador. Hermione estuvo yendo a clase hasta los siete meses de embarazo, momento en el cual se sentía demasiado enorme para asistir a clases, le daban sofocos y debía reconocer que necesitaba un baño cada poco porque el peso de la niña provocaba visitas cada poco. Por suerte, pudo hacer los exámenes de final de curso dos semanas antes de que naciera el bebé. Luna tuvo un precioso bebé rubio que rompió con la tradición Weasley: Bruno.

El día que salieron las notas y Oliver estaba entrenando a las futuras promesas del Quidditch, Hermione se puso de parto.

Ginny y Harry dejaron a los niños con Molly mientras ellos iban al hospital, Ron dejó, casi bajo amenaza de separación, a Luna, Bruno y los mellizos con los gemelos para ir al hospital. Sirius se negó rotundamente a quedarse con sus abuelos, él tenía que conocer a su prima sí o sí.

Tres horas más tarde Elisabeth Wood llegó al mundo. Era una preciosidad de niña. Era una mini Hermione, con los ojos claros de Oliver. Todos la felicitaron y Sirius decidió darle su dragón de peluche favorito.

-Ninguno de _loz_ _peluchez eda_ tan bonito-Dijo cuando Hermione le miró emocionada.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a casa tras trabajar.

-¡Mamá!-Dijo Lizzi cuando llegó.

-Dime-Dijo a la vez que besaba a Oliver.

-¡Mira!-Dijo mostrando un sobre con el logo de Hogwarts. Ambas empezaron a gritar y dar saltitos.

-¡Qué mayor eres ya!-Dijo Oliver mientras la miraba con ternura.

-Solo tengo 11 años...-Dijo sonriendo.

-Dentro de dos meses irás al colegio y volarás de nido, ya no abrazaras al viejo de tu padre o discutirás con tu madre por el Quidditch...-Dijo sentimental.

-Papa, si lo que te preocupa es que ya no podrás ver los partidos tan fácilmente...-

-Muy buena hermanita-Dijo Alejandro.

-Lo que me procupa son los moscardones que no estaré para quitarte-

-¡Oliver, tiene 11 años!

-Es mi pequeña, Herms....-Ese comentario hizo que los recuerdos asaltaran a la castaña

_Flashback:_

_Hermione estaba acunando a Lizzi mientras tarareaba una nana. La pequeña ya tenía un cinco meses y medio y, definitivamente, era una mini Hermione, tenía su carácter aunque había desarrollado un especial interés por las escobas...si ella estaba embobada con su pequeña, Oliver era demasiado. En ese momento sonrió, su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Podía decir que se había perdonado a sí misma por la muerte de Theo y ese hecho le había permitido estar completamente feliz, enamorada y casada. Todavia recordaba la cara de su padre cuando una semana después del nacimiento de Elisabeth habían ido a comer y su madre casi le había tirado la sopa encima al ver el anillo. Había sido una locura, lo sabía pero no quería una gran ceremonia, ni un pomposo vestido blanco. Por suerte, ese tampoco había sido el sueño de Oliver. Simplemente, habían ido al Ministerio a registrar_ _el nacimiento de Elisabeth y habían salido casados y felices. Su madre empezó a llorar porque no había visto ese momento y Hermione prometió que celebrarían una boda tradicional después. Eso calmó a los señores Granger. Lidiar con Pansy, Luna y Ginny...fue otra cosa. Solo cuando aceptó que organizaran la boda, se les pasó...Y ahora, tenía que enfrentarse a ello._

_-¡Hermione!-Dijo Pansy. Lizzi abrió los ojos y tras unos segundos de tensión por parte de Hermione, volvió a quedarse dormida.-Vaya, lo siento-Dijo ante la mirada de la castaña.-Pero tienes que vestirte ¡ya!-_

_-No puedes hacer esperar al novio...-Dijo Luna con Bruno en brazos.-Podría pensar que te has arrepentido.-_

_-Ni que no nos hubiéramoss casado ya-Dijo Hermione quitándole importancia_

_-Ni lo recuerdes-Dijo Ginny mientras le cogía a la niña._

_Cuando iba hacia el altar se fijó en el rostro de su madre bañado en lágrimas, la madre de Oliver no estaba mucho mejor. Su padre parecía orgulloso. Sirius levantó sus pulgares al verla y ella sonrió. Oliver la miró maravillado._

_-Estas preciosa-Dijo cuando llegó a su altura._

_-Papa-Dijo Hermione al ver que no la soltaba. Eso provocó unas cuantas risas._

_Tras la boda oficial, la cena y el baile ambos fueron a ver a su hija que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Pansy. _

_o0o0o0o_

_El tiempo pasó, Hermione se graduó e ingresó en San Murgo como medimaga. Oliver seguía encantado entrenado. Dos años pasaron desde la boda y una ola de bebés llegó, los Malfoy tuvieron a una preciosa niña rubia que llamaron Andrea. Los Potter aumentaron la familia con Albus y para alegría de Elisabeth, tuvo un hermanito que se encargó de llamar Alejandro. Luna había decidido que tres niños ya eran más que suficientes. _

_La sorpresa llegó cuando vieron que Bruno y Lizzi no hacían muy buenas migas...más bien era Lizzi la que no soportaba mucho al rubio. Draco no dejaba de enorgullecerse de su sobrina porque siempre acababa ganando a los Weasley al Quidditch. Incluso llegó a ganar a Sirius el año que él ingresaba a Hogwarts. Este hecho no le sentó tan bien al moreno. Aunque ser buscador de Slytherin y quitarle la snitch que tenía delante de las narices a James hizo que todo quedara olvidado._

_Fin_

El tiempo había pasado demasiado deprisa. Hermione decidió otorgarle el tiempo el adjetivo de caprichoso puesto que cuando ella hubiera deseado que acelerara mientras estaba hundida por la muerte de Theo, apenas avanzaba y ahora, que quería detenerlo para disfrutar de su familia, avanzaba a pasos agigantados...

¡MAMÁ!-Dijo Lizzi.-Por fin reaccionas, te habías quedado en la parra.-

-Esa boca, Elisabeth-Dijo Oliver.

-Ha llamado antes la tía, vendrán en, exactamente, cinco minutos-Hermione suspiró.

-Gracios por avisar con tiempo-Dijo Hermione.

El timbre sonó y por la puerta entró toda la tropa.

-¿Has recibido la carta?-Preguntó Lily. Lizzi se la mostró emocionada.-Ge-nial-Dijo abrazándola. Entre ellas dos, había una gran amistad.

-Bruno también la ha recibido-Dijo Luna.

-Te compadezco-Dijo Sirius.-Siempre tuve la pequeña esperanza de que fuera un squib...-

-¡Eh, que es mi hermano!-Dijo Rose. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Tia, ¿qué te has hecho?-Dijo Sirius, mientras miraba a Hermione-¿El pelo?-Hermione asintió. Era el único que se había fijado, bueno él y Oliver.-Esta bien-Dijo mientras ella le daba un beso.

-Siempre tan...idiota-Dijo Hugo.

-Si-Afirmó Bruno. Lizzi los miró bien.

-A mi me cae bien-Dijo Lizzi.

-A mi también.-Dijo Rose.

-Ya lo creo que te cae bien, Rosie-Dijo James. La chica enrojeció.

-¿Qué ha insinuado?-Preguntó Ron.

-Nn-nada papi-Rose miró a James con profundo odio. Bastante tenía con que todos los chicos de su casa odiaran a todos los Malfoy por ser Malfoy como para que su padre supiera que ella no solo no odiaba a Sirius si no que...adoraría pasar el resto de su vida con él. Su madre le sonrió con complicidad, siempre lo hacía cuando la palabra Malfoy salía a la luz.

-¿Dónde vais?-Dijo Draco al ver subir corriendo las escaleras a su hija.

-A ver el nuevo cuadro de Alex-

-Tienes que verlo-Dijo Lizzi a Lily. Todos subieron a verlo. Ese chico tenía un don para la pintura. Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

-Brillante-Dijo Albus.

-Más que brillante-Dijo Andrea. Alex enrojeció.

-A mi el que más me gusta es el de tu habitación-Dijo Pansy a Lizzi.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Sirius.

-Es el primero que hizo y nos dejó ver-Dijo Hermione mientras les llevaba a la habitación de su hija. Era una pequeña lámina con una flor que parecia real. Tenía todos los detalles. Casi daban ganas de acariciar sus pétalos.

-¿Lo sigues teniendo?-Preguntó Sirius a Lizzi. Ella siguió su mirada, se encontró con el dragón de peluche que según su madre, le había regalado el día que nació.

-Guardo todas las cosas que me regalan-Dijo ella. Sirius sonrió. Rose suspiró. Hugo la dio un codazó y Bruno le preguntó algo sobre escobas a Lizzi para llamar su atención.

-Bueno Lizzi, si acabas en Gryffindor, ¿harás las pruebas para buscadora ahora que James ha decidido dejarlo?-Dijo Harry.

-¿Vas a dejarlo?-Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Si-Dijo el chico.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Hugo.

-Ya paso-Explicó.-He decidido dedicarme a los animales en profundidad-

-¡Entonces Lizzi podrá ganar de nuevo a Sirius y ganaremos la copa!-Dijo emocionado Hugo.

-Eso habría que verlo, Weasley-Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Con lo que nadie contaba es que Lizzi no acabaría en la casa de los leones, si no en la de las serpientes...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alastor82:** gracias, gracias, gracias!! Si, bastante más fácil con Oliver al lado. Besos!

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** jaja, si Oliver tienes unas ideas...jajaja. Me alegra que te guste Sirius. Besos!

**Nenasfashion:** Aqui teneis todas vuestras respuestas. Espero que os guste el capitulo. Besos!

**Abril:** jaja, me alegra que te guste Sirius! Besos!

**Maximuski:** jaja, podría ser de otra manera el señor Granger? Creo q no. Veo que Sirius triunfa, e alegro. Besos!

**Bellatrix Black Rosier:** jaja, si solo ellos hacen eso cuando Hermione va a presentarlo como novio oficial...jaja. Besos!

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo. Como podeis ver es el más largo del fic. Espero que os haya gustado llegar hasta aquí. Queda el epílogo que creo que llegara ya en el 2009, cuando vuelva de esquiar. **

**Como habreis podido ver, en la nueva generación, la rivalidad Weasley-Malfoy sigue a flor de piel. Sirius es todo un casanova y Bruno tiene una pequeña obsesión con Elisabeth....**

**Espero que paseis una gran Noche Vieja y comenceis muy muy muy bien el nuevo año. También que tengais muchos regalitos en Reyes si habeis sido buenas. **

**Besitos y gracias por leer hasta aqui. **

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	10. Epílogo

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**10-****Epílogo:**

Hermione y Oliver estaban arreglándose para asistir a la graduación de Lizzi en Hogwarts. Había decidido seguir los pasos de su madre.

-¿Irá?-Preguntó Oliver molesto.

-¿Quién cariño?-Dijo Hermione como si no supiera nada.

-Ese, ese...chico-Dijo intentando calmarse y hacer bien el nudo de su corbata.

-Creo que eso ya está hablado, Oliver. Es la elección de tu hija-

-¡Pero es que es un pervertido!-Dijo dándose por vencido con la corbata.

-Oliver...-Dijo ella cogiendo la corbata.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que paso en Villa Narcissa? ¡La sedujo!-Hermione empezó a reirse.

_Flashback:_

_-Papa, ¿puedo irme con mis amigas a la playa?-Dijo Lizzi emocionada._

_-¿Y el colegio?-Dijo Oliver._

_-Empieza en 15 días, papa-Dijo ella sentándose encima suya y abrazándole.-Por fiiii-_

_-¿Quienes vais?-_

_-Viene Lily-Eso tranquilizó a Oliver._

_-¿Solo chicas?-Lizzi se empezó a reir._

_-Por supuesto-_

_-Claro que puedes ir, hija-_

_-¡Gracias mama, papa!-Dijo dándoles un beso y subiendo a su habitación para hacer las maletas._

_Al día siguiente a las nueve, Lily vino a buscarla y quedaron en regresar con tiempo suficiente para que Lizzi llegara al colegio._

_-¡Una semana!-Dijo Oliver._

_-Era una broma-Dijo Lily mientras se reia._

_Dos horas más tarde, Lily dejaba a Lizzi con Sirius mientras ella se iba con Leo Zabinni...si sus padres supueran...._

_-Hola-Dijo Sirius mientras la besaba._

_-Hola-Dijo Lizzi riéndose. _

_-Nos vemos en cuatro días-Dijo Leo mientras dejaba el cuello de Lily._

_-Aja-Dijo Lily. Mientras cada una se iba con su respectiva pareja, las chicas se desearon suerte._

_-¿Y dónde vamos?-Dijo ella._

_-Es una sorpresa-Dijo él._

_-Sirius...-Dijo poniendo carita de pena._

_-¡Esta bien! Vamos a Villa Narcissa-Dijo derrotado._

_-¿Tiene el nombre de tu abuela?-_

_-Mi abuelo se la regaló.-_

_-Tan Malfoy...-Dijo ella mientras jugaba con su pelo._

_-Creo que te gusta bastante lo Malfoy...-Dijo mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja. Lizzi le dio un golpe en el hombro, después le besó._

_Tres días después de su llegada, una lechuza despertó a la joven pareja._

_-Ee-es de Lily-Dijo Sirius mientras cogía la sábana y los tapaba a ambos._

_-Luego-Fue la respuesta de Lily mientras le abrazaba y volvía a dormirse. _

_-¡ELISABETH!-Ambos pegaron un brinco._

_-¡¿Ppa-papá?!-Dijo ella mientras se tapaba con la sábana._

_-¡TU!-Dijo mirando furiosamente a Sirius.-¿Que le has hecho a mi hija?-Draco no paraba de reirse, Sirius no sabía que decir, Hermione sujetaba a Oliver y Pansy estaba intentando que Alex y Andrea no entraran a la habitación._

_-Eres un pervertido, ¡tu deja de reirte!-Dijo a Draco-Y dile algo a tu hijo-_

_-Bien hecho hijo-Fueron las palabras de Draco-Nadie podría ser mejor-Dijo mirando a Lizzi.-_

_-Fuera-Dijo Hermione. Todos le miraron.-Vosotros dos-Dijo señalando a Draco y a Oliver-Salir de aquí ¡YA!-Ambos obedecieron.-Alex, vete con Andrea a la playa, anda hasta una roca y verás que bonita es esa vista-Su hijo obedeció.-Lizzi-Comenzó Hermione.-¿No confías en mi?-Dijo con pena en los ojos._

_-¡Claro que si, mamá!-Dijo ella levantándose, al ver que con esa acción la sábana no le cubría, cogió la camisa de Sirius y se acercó a abrazar a su madre._

_-A mi podrías habérmelo dicho-_

_-Es que siempre que te lo iba a decir, o estaba Alex, o papá o alguien...-Hermione sonrió, ahora que lo pensaba, su hija llevaba meses queriendo hablar con ella y nunca habían encontrado el momento.-Lo siento-Hermione le abrazó._

_-No lo hagas, estas en Villa Narcissa-_

_-¿Tu has estado aqui?-_

_-Oh, ya lo creo-Dijo Pansy._

_-Sirius...ve a vestirte y a hablar con Ol..con tu suegro-Sirius miró mal a su madre._

_-Eres muy graciosa.-Dijo él.-Pero no pienso moverme de aquí, estoy desnudo.-_

_-Vamos, tu tía y yo te hemos visto cientos de veces desnudo y no creo que para Lizzi sea una sorpresa verte así...-Ambos enrojecieron. El chico hizo gala de todo su estilo Malfoy mientras se encerraba en el baño._

_-¿Cómo os habeis enterado?-Dijo Lizzi._

_-Bueno...HugovioaLilyconLeoyRoseselodijoaHarryqueasuveznoslodijoanosotros...-Dijo Hermione rápidamente._

_-¿Qué Rose hizo qué?-Dijo Sirius._

_-Tu querida amiguita...-Dijo Lizzi molesta._

_-Bueno, bueno...-_

_-¡No!-Dijo mientras cogía la carta de Lily._

_¡¡Despierta, despierta, DESPIERTA!!_

_Yo y mi mala suerte...¿sabes a quién me he encontrado mientras Leo me daba un masaje?_

_¡A Hugo! Se ha puesto super celoso y me ha llamado zorra, por supuesto Leo le ha pegado un puñetazo (no crees que un primo no debería tener celos? Esa familia es rara) y ha acudido la pesada de su hermana y James...asique despierta porque la señorita que cree que Sirius es suyo (¿cuándo se va a dar cuenta que él no la soporta? No entiendo muy bien a esa chica, creo que un día le secuestrará para que efectivamente sea suyo. Leo) tras las asombrosas palabras de Leo, sigo. Ha ido a mi casa y mi padre se ha puesto hecho una furia y...ha ido a tu casa asique despierta, ponte presentable e intenta calmar a tu padre porque mi padre le ha dado Veritaresum a Leo y el pobre ha dicho todo..._

_¡Feliz Encuentro!_

_PD: Bruno no deja de preguntarme por ti, creo que esta vez ya se dará cuenta que no tiene posibilidades, espero..._

_-Esa niña es odiosa-Dijo Lizzi cuando terminó de leer la carta-Bastante tengo yo ya con Brunito como para tener que aguantarla también-_

_-Bruno solo esta enamorado...-Dijo Pansy._

_-Obsesionado, esa es la palabra-Dijo Sirius que salía duchado y tremendamente irresistible con una toalla en la cintura._

_-Hijo...creo que deberías vestirte dentro-Dijo ella algo sonrojada por la actitud de su hijo-Es tan Draco...-Minutos más tarde salio vestido._

_-Voy a enfrentarme a los leones-_

_-Nunca mejor dicho-Dijo Hermione._

_-Esa es buena, tia-_

_-Bueno ahora que estamos solas...toma-Dijo tendiéndole un test de embarazo._

_-¡Mamá dile algo!-Dijo escandalizada._

_-Es la regla de tres, vienes aqui y te vas con un bebé. Draco, Sirius, tu misma...-Lizzi palideció._

_-Nononononono-Dijo ella._

_-Tranquila-Dijo mientras sacaba su varita y le lanzaba un hechizo, la luz que rodeó su tripa, no dejó de ser blanca.-Vaya, se ha roto la tradición-_

_-¡Gracias!-Dijo respirando tranquila._

_-Oye, con mi niño no se juega-_

_-Tengo 17 años y no quiero un bebé-_

_-Ah bueno-Dijo Pansy mientras le abrazaba._

_Fin_

-Eso ya está superado-Dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-Pero es mi niña, Herms-Dijo el con carita de pena.

-Te recuerdo que adorabas a Sirius...-

-Hasta que sedujo a mi niña-

-¿Y quién te dijo que no fue ella quien le sedujo...?-Oliver sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Lizzi es igual que su madre-La besó apasionadamente.-Te quiero-

-Yo más-Dijo ella.-Ahora pórtate bien.

-Lo intentaré.-

o0o0o0o

La ceremonia de graduación fue bastante tranquila. Ron solo miraba con odio a Draco porque según él, Bruno tenía más que conquistada a Lizzi y su hijo usó malas artes para quitársela. Draco siempre contestaba lo mismo: si tu hijo no sabe lo que un hombre puede hacer para que una mujer le quiera...no es culpa del mio, pero te aseguro que no ha usado malas artes...todo lo contrario. En ese momento Ron enrojecía. Draco continuaba: debe ser duro que a ti te "quitaran" a la chica de tus sueños un Slytherin y a tu hijo le pase lo mismo...será cosa de familia. Justo en ese momento Luna sujetaba a Ron, Draco se reía y volvían a mirarse con odio.

-¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti!-Dijo Oliver a su hija.

-Gracias papá-Mientras abrazaba a su padre, vio a Sirius que llegaba en ese momento. Oliver notó que su hija no respiraba con normalidad y miró donde ella lo hacía.

-¿Te quiere?-Dijo a regañadientes.

-Mucho papá-

-Como se le ocurra hacerte daño, por poco que sea, le mato.-Lizzi sonrió

-Gracias-Dijo mientras soltaba a su padre e iba al encuentro del moreno.

-Lo has hecho muy bien-Dijo Hermione mientras le miraba con profundo amor.

-Creo que la sorpresa de Villa Narcissa me ha dejado traumatizado....-Dijo él.

-Si yo recuerdo bien, tu hiciste lo mismo allí, no hace tanto...-Oliver escondió su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su esposa.

-Esa sorpresa si que me gustó.-Dijo mientras la besaba.

-A mi también.-

Mientras tanto su hija besaba apasionadamente a Sirius para desgracia de Rose y Bruno.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa-Dijo Rose.

-¡JA!Has tenido 20 años para que se fijara en ti y no lo ha hecho, no me culpes a mi-Dijo Bruno furioso. Bastante tenía con ver como se besaban, como Sirius le daba un regalo y Lizzi no cabía en sí misma de felicidad...como para aguantar a la idiota de su hermana.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ahora si que ha llegado el final, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por todos los reviews, todas las alertas y toda la gente que ha añadido esta historia a sus favoritas.**

**¡Besos! **

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


End file.
